Einheri: Celui qui constitua une armée
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: Quelque chose de sombre en voulait à Stiles. Non en voulait à toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Stiles avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et il ne se rendait alors pas compte de la gravité du danger. Il allait les protéger, il allait tous les protéger au péril de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Bon alors voilà ma fiction. Elle sera coupée en trois parties, j'ai décidé de changer de plan en cours de route lol. La première partie est EINHERI: Celui qui constitua une armée. Je ne dirais rien de plus ahah.**

**C'est une fiction Sterek (comme d'hab) qui sera assez longue je pense mais en trois parties. (D'à peu près 8 où neuf chapitres) **

**Je compte bien à ce qu'elle soit pleine de rebondissement en tout genre. A part ça, je ne vois pas trop... Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas ( ce serait trop magnifique) et ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la série il y aura du spoil sur la saison 2 et 3a.**

* * *

**Our pack, Our Family.**

_**Chapitre 1: Mauvais pressentiment**_

Stiles venait de se réveiller avec un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais sentiment.

Il passa outre et se leva avant d'aller se doucher. Il ne mit à peine 15 minutes, son pressentiment s'aggravant. Il avait une espèce de boule au ventre, qui grossissait à chaque minute qui passait et ça le déstabilisait à un point inimaginable.

Il s'assied sur son lit et respira. Il prit sa boîte d'Adderall, la tritura dans ses doigts et la reposa comme si elle avait été contaminée aujourd'hui il n'en voulait pas, il ne se sentait pas capable d'en prendre. Il descendit dans le salon, John était dans la cuisine, journal à la main et il fut surprit de voir son fils réveillé aussi tôt.

**« Stiles ? Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Oui p'pa t'inquiète. »**

**« Tu es sur ? T'as une mine effrayante. »**

**« Oui je vais bien. Je vais juste prendre un café et aller en cours. »**

Stiles coupa court à la discussion et se servit un café, il était vraiment fatigué et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il mit son latte dans un thermos, fit la bise à son vieux père et prit le volant de sa Jeep bleue. Il mit la radio, laissant ses pensées divaguer sur… En fait il ne savait pas. Soudain il entendit très clairement une voix, froide et glaciale : « Ils vont tous mourir »

Il blêmit de suite avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de reprendre ses esprits cependant en entendant la radio passer la fin d'une chanson de Calvin Harris il se détendit et mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

* * *

En arrivant devant le lycée, Stiles remarqua la Camaro noire de l'alpha et ses betas tout autour. Il gara sa Jeep et avança vers eux. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Isaac, Erica et Boyd avaient l'air exténué mais le pire était Derek, des cernes violacés ornait ses yeux bleu/gris. Ils avaient l'air terne.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »**

**« Rien qui ne te concerne vraiment Stiles »** répondit Derek d'un ton las.

Stiles prit la mouche et s'énerva, les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau **« Si, ça me concerne puisque je m'inquiète pour vous. Je suis peut-être qu'un humain mais qui vous a aider lorsque vous en aviez le plus besoin ? Moi. Donc oui, ça me regarde, oui votre sort me concerne. »**

Derek fit rougeoyer ses yeux et grogna légèrement. Stiles surpris recula et tourna les talons. Cette situation ne faisait qu'empirer et son pressentiment aussi. Rien de bon n'allait ressortir de cette journée.

Scott venait juste de garer son scooter et Stiles venait de l'ignorer royalement. Il fut surpris et appela son meilleur ami. Il ne répondit pas, aussi il se mit à sa poursuite et l'attrapa juste à temps.

**« Stiles »** Scott repris son souffle quelques secondes **« Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Oh rien, mis à part que c'est une journée de merde ? Tout va bien. »**

Scott ne compris pas Stiles et passa au-dessus de ses sarcasmes. Il le prit par le bras et l'amena à leur premier cours de la journée : Physique-chimie avec Mr Harris. Oh joie ! A peine la sonnerie passée et Stiles s'en prenait plein la tête. Scott haussa les épaules, penaud. Ils parlèrent de transformation chimique et Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que l'autre disait.

**« Stiles, pouvez-vous répéter ? Ou alors vos capacités d'attentions sont vraiment trop réduites, avoisinant celles d'un poisson rouge. »** Harris affichait déjà un sourire carnassier à vous faire froid dans le dos.

**« Répéter quoi ? Le fait que vous soyez aussi con qu'une molécule d'eau ? »**

Harris perdit son sourire en quelques secondes et le visage grave il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

**« Bien, très bien. Vous allez dans le bureau du directeur. Lahey, tu l'accompagnes »**

Isaac se leva et se mit prêt de l'humain. Il ronchonna et parlait dans sa barbe **« Scott je t'avais dit que ça allait être une journée de merde. »**

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea directement vers la sortie.

**« Non mais t'y crois-toi Isaac ? Ce petit con m'insulte et moi je ne peux pas ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ? D'ailleurs il arrive quoi à Derek ? Ce loup aigri m'a grogné dessus je rêve ! Et toi ça va, t'es tout fatigué je le sens. Regarde-moi. »**

Stiles s'était arrêté devant le loup-garou et le détailla. Il semblait insatisfait et il fronça les sourcils.

**« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tout de suite. »**

**« Non, Derek ne veut pas que vous soyez impliqués. »**

**« Il aurait dû se dire ça il y a deux ans. Isaac, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe tout de suite. »**

Isaac se tordit les doigts, gêné avant de baisser les yeux.

**« Bon. On va chez Derek il t'expliquera mieux que moi. »**

Stiles se détendit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune bouclé qui lui aussi se détendit. L'humain envoya un message à Scott et un autre à son père pour lui dire qu'il était malade et qu'il raterait la journée de cours.

* * *

**« Isaac, qu'est-ce que Stiles fout ici ? »**

**« Tu t'en prends pas à lui Derek, mais à moi. Je lui ai forcé la main. »**

Derek haussa les sourcils surpris.

**« Il n'a pas su résister à mon charisme naturel et donc il a accepté. »**

**« C'est vrai Isaac ? »**

Le lycaon bouclé baissa les yeux et secoua la tête **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ne pas lui dire. C'était bizarre. »**

Derek soupira, il était fatigué. Stiles remarqua ce point et ne put s'empêcher de redevenir inquiet. Il marcha jusqu'à l'Alpha et lui prit la main.

Derek surpris de ce contact la reprit et regarda Stiles étonné.

**« Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu sais, t'as l'air crevé et c'est pas ton genre de soupirer et le fait que tu me regarde comme ça parce que j'ai pris ta main au lieu de me pousser contre l'un des mur en ruine est encore plus étrange alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vous arrive parce que je suis inquiet et ne me demande pas combien d'Adderall j'ai pris parce que j'en ai pas pris ce matin. Oui je voulais pas prendre ces merde ce matin, pare qu'en me réveillant j'ai eu une sensation qui me tordait le ventre. »**

Stiles respira enfin après cette longue tirade. Isaac pouffait de rire tandis que Derek le regardait ébahi. La seule chose qu'il put correctement dire était : **« quoi ? »** ce qui augmenta l'incrédulité de Stiles et les rires d'Isaac. Après avoir repris ses esprits le loup tira une chaise à lui et s'assieds, laissant tomber une main sur ses yeux.

**« Stiles, beaucoup de choses vont changer maintenant. »**

**« C'est-à-dire ? Parce que tu sais jusque-là, beaucoup de choses ont changé. »**

**« La nouvelle menace en a après toi. Ils te veulent toi. »**

**« Merde… Alors c'était ça. » **

Derek retira sa main et se redressa vivement ses yeux prirent une teinte vermeille et il grogna «** Comment ça ? »**

Stiles déglutit lentement et tourna ses prunelles chocolat vers l'alpha **« Ben ce matin, j'étais dans ma voiture et puis j'avais allumé la radio. Et d'un coup j'ai entendu une voix super grave dire : Ils vont tous mourir. La seconde d'après il n'y avait plus rien donc je me suis dit que c'était la fatigue. »**

Derek se leva et prit son portable, il appela la meute et alla s'asseoir. Il regarda Stiles et réfléchit.

Stiles lui parlait avec Isaac. Tous deux s'envoyaient des phrases bien cinglantes tout en se respectant l'un l'autre, ils riaient comme si ils ignoraient le danger planant sur leurs têtes.

Derek les regardait, tellement insouciants.

* * *

Le reste de la meute arriva une heure après. Ils étaient tous inquiets même Scott commençait à avoir peur.

Stiles regarda les loup un à un et se détendit puis quelque chose le frappa.

**« Scott. Pourquoi tu n'as pas amené Allison, Lydia, Jackson et Danny ? »**

**« Ben… Ils sont humains et donc… »** Stiles coupa d'un geste brusque.

**« Et donc ils seront trop vite en danger bla bla. Mon cul. Scott, t'es con ? Je te rappelle que sans les humains vous seriez sans doute mort plus d'une fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne seraient pas là, au vu de la menace, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire autant des connaissances de Lydia, que la force et les armes d'Allison, Jackson parce que c'est un loup aussi et Danny parce qu'il est bon en informatique. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas travailler ensemble hein ? Parce que c'est dangereux ? Foutaises. C'est tout aussi dangereux pour eux de rester en dehors de notre surveillance. »**

Tout le monde regardait Stiles, abasourdis par le discours cohérent que l'humain avait su tenir. Derek s'avança vers lui. **« Appelle-les, tu as raison. »**

Il tourna son regard vers Scott** « Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui. »**

Il retourna à son siège tandis que Stiles était en train de…. Danser ? Oui Stiles faisait une danse de la victoire qui fit rire tous les loup-garou de la meute sans exceptions. Même Boyd arborait un léger sourire. Stiles regardait les lycaons riant tous ensemble et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il regardait Erica et Boyd se tenant la main, Isaac et Scott et faisant un joyeux bras de fer et Derek, debout un léger, très léger, sourire ornait son visage. Stiles sautilla vers lui et se mit à sa droite.

**« C'est pas mieux comme ça Sourwolf ? »**

Derek le regarda en coin et la plaqua contre le mur **« Si. Depuis quand es-tu devenu un beau parleur ? »**

**« Ah, Stiles le magnifique est de retour. Ne cherche pas, je suis un grand sage avec une grande âme. Si tu savais à quel point ma sagesse surpasse celle du Dalaï-Lama tu serais choqué. Au fait, me trouves-tu attirant ? »**

**« Stiles ? »**

**« Oui ? »** Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et Derek lui lança un regard noir.

**« La ferme. »**

Il lâcha l'humain et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre.

* * *

Jackson, Lydia, Allison et Danny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et ce fut Stiles en très bon hôte qui les accueillait.

**« Mes enfants allez rentrer, tout le monde vous attends. Même toi Danny. »** Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Les 3 humains et le loup rejoignirent le reste de la meute dans la salle qui servait de salon. Ils étaient tous assis sur des chaises ou des caisses en bois. Scott alla embrasser Allison, Lydia et Jackson prirent une caisse et la blonde vénitienne s'installa sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Danny prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Stiles.

Derek sorti enfin de sa cachette en entendant les 8 cœurs battre.

**« Vous vous demandez à quoi rime ce rassemblement hein. Il y a un danger qui rôde autour de nous. Non, autour de Stiles. Mais ce danger veut nous éliminer nous. Ils veulent qu'ont meurent tous. Donc, à compter d'aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner à combattre cette menace. »**

Les humains restèrent sous le choc. Stiles se leva avec enthousiasme et rit **« Vous inquiétez pas ! Je suppose que Derek n'a pas prévu quelque chose de trop compliqué. De toute façon, il ne fera rien sans mon accord. Et pour nous, les humains, je m'occuperais de vos entraînement à l'aide d'Allison. T'es d'accord ? »**

**« Euh, oui enfin je suppose. »**

**« Bien. »** Stiles tapa dans ses mains et fit un très grand sourire.

**« A partir de maintenant nous sommes une grande meute qui va s'entraider en cas de problème. Et si il y a quoique ce soit d'anormal, ou un pressentiment, allez voir Derek ou un loup ou moi. Si vous vous la jouez perso, très bien mais ne comptez plus sur nous pour vous aider d'accord ? Bien, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre mes bébés. »**

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Je remercie les reviews de EvilAngel38, CastielaMalfoy, Driamar, Skayt, cricri726 et yumi-elfeuw! Vous êtes adorables. La menace est.. Aha ah, je dirais rien hein. Et puis la tension sera encore pire dans les chapitres suivants haha. Et puis qui sait ce que je vous réserve! **

**MM quoi de neuf sinon? Moi rien! Breffons voici le chapitre 2. Il y aura un peu plus de trucs qui vont vous sembler un peu trop brumeux. Mais on y est obligés nan? Voilà, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. J'emprunte juste les persos.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: The Missionary_**

Stiles venait de rentrer chez lui. Le sheriff était dans son entrée, campé sur ses deux pieds attendant l'explication de Stiles.

_« Coucou mon papa. Comment tu vas ? »_

_« Ou étais-tu ? Je pensais que tu étais malade. »_

_« A la pharmacie, j'ai commandé mon Adderall. Et puis j'allais un peu mieux donc j'ai marché. »_

Son père souffla et alla dans son canapé pour commencer à zapper la télé.

Stiles lui monta rapidement dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Simple mesure de précaution. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et commença les recherches. Il prit un bloc-notes et tria toutes sortes d'information sur le self défense et des moyens de concentrations.

Lorsqu'il se mit à bailler, il se déshabilla, mit en boule ses affaires et allait se glisser dans son lit lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il ne put retenir un cri à s'en éclater les tympans.

Derek le tourna vivement contre lui et lança un regard noir.

_« Ne crie plus jamais comme ça. »_ Le loup grinçait des dents, le son strident lui aurait fait saigner les oreilles.

_« Putain »_ Le corps du plus jeune s'affaissa d'un coup _« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper Derekynet ? »_

_« Dereky-quoi ? »_ Il se pinça l'arête du nez _« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Je suis juste venu voir si ça allait. »_

_« Je vais bien, maintenant tu peux lâcher mon bras ? Parce que je suis à moitié à poil et que j'aimerais vraiment aller cacher mon corps ? S'il-te-plait Derekynet ? »_

L'alpha le lâcha aussitôt et détourna le regard. Mais ils furent stoppés par les coups que John donnait à la porte.

_« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ? Avec qui tu parlais ? »_

Stiles devint pâle et ferma les yeux. _« Rien p'pa, c'est une araignée qui m'es tombée sur le bras juste, j'ai flippé et comme j'étais au téléphone avec Scott, ben en gesticulant j'ai mis au parleur. Tu sais comment je suis, maladroit, né avec deux mains gauches et deux pieds euh… droit ? »_

L'alpha retint un profond grognement avant de pousser Stiles contre le mur. Encore.

_« Mon dieu, t'es stupide ou quoi ? Et utilise encore une fois ce putain de surnom et-»_

_« Oui je sais, tu m'égorge avec tes propres crocs. Mon dieu, change de disque et pousse toi, je veux m'habiller je te dis. »_

L'alpha mécontent se décala un peu et Stiles courut chercher un bas de jogging et un t-shirt. Une fois sa tenue enfilée, il réalisa qu'il était à moitié à poil devant le grand Derek Hale… Il rougit fortement et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, ce que le loup remarqua de suite.

_« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Rien, c'est rien. »_ tenta l'adolescent.

_« Menteur. »_ Il avança jusqu'à être devant l'hyperactif et se baissa à son niveau. Il fixa Stiles plusieurs secondes et se leva, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il prit l'IPhone de l'ado et entra un numéro. _« Mon numéro de portable. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'anormal… »_

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase et sortit discrètement par la fenêtre. Le jeune hyperactif ne se rendant pas bien compte de la situation rabattit la couette sur sa tête et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Au même moment, quelque part aux alentours de Bacon Hills.

La nuit allait être fraîche mais l'homme s'en soucia peu. Il ferma seulement sa veste et releva le col de son trench coat. Il avança dans la nuit d'un pas vif et furtif. Il ne fallait pas réveiller les créatures.

Il sauta sur un arbre et huma l'air. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme et il continua sa route, sauta d'arbres en arbres, de branches en branches.

Un téléphone sonna, brisant le silence nocturne et l'inconnu s'arrêta sur un if.

_« Oui ? »_

_« As-tu retrouvé sa trace ? »_

_« J'en suis très proche. Seulement, sa trace est presque indécelable. »_

_« Quincy ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Nous sommes proches du but. »_

_« Compris Mr. »_

_« Bien. Continuez ainsi et prévenez-moi des moindres changements. »_

La personne raccrocha et glissa son mobile dans sa poche.

L'homme continua à sauter d'arbres en arbres. Il allait enfin retrouver cet enfant .

* * *

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud et un soleil magnifique filtrait parmi les volets de Stiles. Il se leva, s'essuya les yeux encore endormi et regarda son réveil.

_« 8h ? Oh, je suis en retard. Harris ne va pas être très content de ça. »_

Malgré le fait qu'il soit en retard, l'adolescent avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une bonne humeur marquée. Il se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il se savonna tout en chantant une chanson de Queen, toujours de bonne humeur.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et prit un boxer, un jean, un t-shirt noir et un pull gris. Une tenue bien trop sobre… Mais il ne put résister et mis des baskets avec quatre couleurs différentes dessus.

Il descendit à la cuisine mais son père était parti, il prit des céréales et une brique de jus avant de sauter dans sa Jeep préférée. Il chantonna sur tout le trajet, extrêmement content de lui.

Il arriva sur le parking du lycée, heureux… Oui, heureux. Il poussa les portes et se dirigea vers son cours de physique. Il avait TP donc il avait chimie pendant trois heures….

Il entra et se mit devant Mr Harris.

Le silence se fit, le combat pouvait commencer.

_« Vous daignez enfin vous montrer Mr Stilinski ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin, je ne vous accepterais pas en classe. Et vous serez collé pour l'heure que vous avez manqué. »_

_« Mr Harris, je suis d'accord pour être collé. Cependant, je ne me suis pas réveillée ce matin et je suis de très bonne humeur. Pourquoi vouloir la gâcher ? Je ne vais non plus créer une bombe. »_ Le regard de Stiles se fit perçant _« Mais j'aimerais participer à ce cours. » _Il se rapprocha un peu du professeur et souffla assez bas _« Je ne voudrais pas m'énerver. »_

Il recula et attendit l'assentiment qui selon lui se faisait trop attendre. Harris lui désigna une place à côté de Jackson et continua de donner les instructions pour le TP à rendre.

Stiles très fier de lui passa à travers les rangées d'élèves ébahis. _« Trop cool ça »_ pensa-t-il.

Il prit place à côté de Jackson qui préparait alors une réplique bien sanglante.

_« Ben alors Stiles, t'as dit quoi à Harris ? Je parie que tu lui as proposé des trucs salaces. »_

_« Jacky, je ne savais pas que t'étais si jaloux mon bébé. T'inquiètes pas, maman a encore de l'amour pour toi. Tu veux un câlin ? Je suis très sérieux Jacky. Je sais que ça ne va pas trop chez toi. Alors vient m'en parler ok ? »_

Jackson éberlué se tourna machinalement face à sa table. Puis comprenant enfin les paroles de l'hyperactif il se tourna brusquement vers lui et allait lui mettre un coup lorsqu'il vit le regard pénétrant de l'adolescent. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? »_ pensa le capitaine de Lacrosse.

_« Jacky… Il ne faut pas être violent. Donc tu vas baisser ce poing, commencé à m'aider pour le TP et ensuite on parlera comme de gentilles personnes civilisées d'accord ? »_

_« Mm »_

_« Bien, commençons. »_

Jackson prit quelques bécher et commença à verser les solutions. Stiles alluma le chauffe-ballon et monta le système d'hydro distillation.

Le jeune loup ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas frapper l'humain. Il avait vu les prunelles marron sonder ses états d'âme et ça le faisait flipper. Il mit son ressenti dans un coin de sa tête et continua le TP. Il ne fit pas de vague jusqu'à la fin du travail et sorti en vitesse pour retrouver sa copine dans le réfectoire.

Stiles avait souri, fier de son effet et attendait Scott qui était en binôme avec Isaac. Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria où tout le monde les attendaient.

* * *

Stiles s'assieds avec son plateau sans demander son reste et observa la tablée. Il vit que tout le monde était là et il lança un regard confiant à Scott.

_« Désolé de vous couper hein, mais j'ai à vous parler. Bon, vu qu'on a décidé de s'entraîner et ben ça commence ce soir. Après l'entraînement de Lacrosse on ira tous, j'ai bien dis tous au manoir. Vu que les forces ne sont pas vraiment équilibrées, il sera coupé en deux une spéciale pour vous et une autre pour les humains. »_ Il arrêta son speech et détailla l'auditoire. Il continua _« Allison, j'ai prévu quelques exercices, tiens regarde. Jacky toi aussi tu devras en faire, sur le self-control en cas de crise. Bref ! Vous pouvez continuer à bouffer c'est bon j'vous retiens plus ! »_

Toute la tablée acquiesça puis les discussions reprirent bon train, Lydia lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire.

Il continua à manger ses frites, un sourire d'imbécile heureux collé au visage.

* * *

L'entraînement de Lacrosse fut comme d'habitude. Stiles était sur le banc après avoir couru les 40 tours que Finstock lui avait donné. Il sourit tandis que ses camarades jouaient sur le terrain.

_« Bilinski ! T'arrêtes de sourire comme une fillette et tu me fais 25 pompes. Maintenant Bilinski ! »_

_« Oui coach »_

Stiles se leva et se mit à faire les pompes du coach. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait faire tout ça alors qu'il était cantonné au banc depuis plus d'un an. Il les fit et parti sous la douche vu que les entraînements étaient fini.

Il préférait prendre sa douche seul, il ne supportait pas comment les autres se comportait ici. Il lança le jet d'eau boueux qui devint plus clair et se savonna.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il se rhabilla et sorti en rejoignant les filles sur le terrain. Allison lui fit un salon de la main tandis que Lydia lui intima de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit.

_« Tu sais que tu as plus de charisme ? »_

_« Nan ! Lyly, c'est seulement parce que je suis d'une forme olympique. »_

_« Lyly ? Oui je veux bien le croire. »_

_« Ton surnom enfin ! »_ Stiles éclata d'un rire pur et cristallin.

Les autres loups de l'équipe les rejoignirent et ils se séparèrent dans les différentes voitures pour aller au manoir. L'humain fit le trajet avec Isaac, un peu mal à l'aise. Stiles regardait encore la route mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

_« Isaac, pourquoi es-tu mal à l'aise avec moi ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non… »_ Tenta désespérément le bouclé.

_« Ne me mens pas. »_ Le ton de Stiles était tranchant de vérité.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. »_ Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Il se tourna vers le loup avec un sourire bienveillant et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. _« Si tu as un problème vient. Je sens que parfois tu es plus seul que ce que tu oses montrer. Je sais aussi que tu as peur de perdre ta famille et je sais que tu as peur de décevoir Derek. »_

Isaac se mit à pleurer dans les bras de l'hyperactif et hocha simplement la tête.

_« Isaac, Derek ne t'en voudra jamais. Tu es celui qui est le plus proche de lui. Tu es comme son petit frère. »_

Un silence reposant s'abattit dans l'habitacle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la conduite reprit et ils arrivèrent dans le manoir peu de temps après les autres.

Derek sentit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Stiles et son béta. Il regarda Lahey et il ne senti que du bonheur.

Il esquissa un micro sourire imperceptible et regarda alors les feuilles qu'Allison lui tendait. C'était les feuilles d'entraînement de Stiles.

_« Stiles ? Pourquoi veux-tu que chacun de nous se batte contre un humain avant de commencer. »_

Peter fit alors une apparition presque théâtrale et s'assieds dans le canapé miteux.

_« Ah Derek ! C'est pour étudier le niveau des humains face à un réel danger. Il a fait sa en sachant très bien que les loups ne les blesseraient pas n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, Peter à raison. Youpi ! Quelqu'un a enfin compris ! Mais bon, vu que ce serait de la triche on va faire un tirage au sort ok ? Comme ça pas de triche ni aucun traitement de faveur ! Ouais, faisons ça. »_ Il prit 8 bouts de papier numérotés par paires allant de 1 à 4. _« Bon vous prenez un papier et puis vous regardez quel numéro vous êtes. Celui qui a le même numéro que vous sera votre adversaire. Cool non ? Chouette commençons ! »_

Erica prit un papier puis ce fut au tour de Boyd, celui de Jackson et enfin Isaac.

Ce fut au tour de Lydia, Allison, Danny et enfin Stiles. Ils découvrirent les papiers :

-Erica contre Lydia

-Allison contre Boyd

-Danny contre Isaac

-Stiles contre Jackson.

Les quatre combats commencèrent et Lydia fut rapidement maitrisée par Erica. La louve était rapide et sournoise.

Allison donna du fil à retordre à Boyd étant donné son entrainement de chasseuse et elle prit l'avantage sous les applaudissements de son petit-ami.

Danny fit preuve d'intelligence mais il ne réussit pas à vaincre Isaac qui lui aussi avait une bonne analyse tactique.

Puis ce fut au tour de Stiles. Il sourit à Jackson _« Bonne chance Jacky ! »_ lança-t-il. Jackson grogna et se jeta directement sur l'humain qui se baissa et se déplaça sur le côté. Le lycaon se redressa et montra ses crocs. Il voulut mettre un coup à Stiles qui attrapa son bras et le lui mit dans le dos. Il lui fit plier le genou et il se retrouva sur le loup. D'un coup de hanche il les fit rouler et ils se séparèrent.

Toute l'assemblée était abasourdie par les réflexes de l'adolescent. Même Scott n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami comme ça.

Stiles lui s'amusait comme un fou et ça n'échappa pas à Derek. Il ne les interrompit pas, pour voir comment le combat se finirait.

Stiles courut aussitôt vers le capitaine et se baissa, il lui mit un poing dans le ventre avant de se redresser et de le pousser d'un coup de coude. Il se déplaça directement derrière Jackson et lui fit un croche-patte. Avant que Jackson ne se retrouve au sol Stiles l'attrapa par le bras et le remis sur ses deux pieds. Il se mit devant le loup et sourit.

_« Jacky ! Tu te débrouilles bien mais il faut être plus rapide. T'imagines j'aurais pu te buter là. Ah pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »_

Il se retourna et découvrit les bouches ouvertes de ses compères.

_« Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Oh punaise les chanceux, ce n'était pas drôle, je n'ai pas pu le voir. »_

Derek s'avança et la voix de son oncle le coupa dans son élan.

_« Stiles, tu avais des réflexes de loup-garou. »_

_« Cool ! »_ S'exclama l'adolescent _« Vraiment trop cool. Ce qui veux dire que je suis rapide et tout ? »_

_« Oui »_ Derek s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant lui «_ C'était effarant. Tu as réussi à le maitriser en moins de 5 minutes. »_

Stiles recula un peu, gêné. Tout le monde le dévisageait et il se sentit tout à coup ridicule.

_« Bon… Je vais y aller je crois. »_

_« Non reste, on a besoin de toi »_ Ce fut les mots qu'Isaac employa malgré lui.

L'hyperactif se tourna vers Jackson _« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »_ Le lycaon releva la tête et vit les prunelles marron briller d'inquiétude.

_« Oui, je suis sonné de mettre fait battre par un nabot comme toi. »_

_« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un nabot ! Pas vrai Scotty ? »_

Tout le monde s'esclaffait face au ton suraigu qu'avait pris la voix de Stiles. Derek était acculé au mur l'air pensif. Il repensa aux derniers événements et il pensa alors à aller voir Deaton.

* * *

Propriété des Hale. Quelque part dans les bois :

Le trench coat s'agita sous les coups de vent et l'homme se concentra sur ce qu'il vit de la fenêtre et ce qu'il entendait.

Visiblement, l'adolescent commençait à se réveiller. Il fallait agir.

Il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment veiller comme ça. Mais il savait bien que c'était trop tard. S'il se réveillait alors il signait son arrêt de mort. A part si il arrivait à prendre le contrôle avant le réveil.

_« Allo ? »_ Une voix féminine venait de décrocher.

_« C'est Quincy. Tu te souviens de cette faveur que tu me devais ? »_

_« Ah, oui. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je veux que tu surveilles Stiles Stilinski et que tu l'initie avant le réveil. »_

_« Oh non… »_ Elle souffla _« Bien. Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt. »_

_« Désolé Morell mais je n'y peux rien. Je peux seulement respecter la volonté de Claudia. »_

_« J'ai dit d'accord, je lui en doit une aussi. »_

La femme raccrocha et l'homme ferma son trench coat. Il devait faire son rapport maintenant.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous, reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**La note est à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: A half of what?**

Marin Morell était dans son canapé. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers un bureau. Elle alluma la lumière et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle l'épousseta et lut la couverture.

Si Quincy l'avait appelé, c'est que cette histoire tirée par les cheveux était vraie.

* * *

Stiles triturait le bout de son t-shirt gris et trouva ses baskets arc-en-ciel beaucoup plus intéressantes d'un coup.

Tous les loups chuchotèrent seule Lydia osa s'avancer vers l'adolescent.

_« Stiles… Je crois que ton rêve de devenir Batman est devenu réalité. »_

_« Hiya ! Mon dieu, tu veux être Robin ? S'te plait Lyly ! »_

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel une moue amusée au visage. Derek lui s'approcha de Stiles et le jaugea.

Il regarda ses bétas et donna à Peter champ libre pour l'entraînement. De son côté l'alpha sortit amenant l'humain à sa suite. Il le poussa et alla chercher quelque chose dans le manoir. Il revint avec un sac remplit de couteaux et bâtons en tout genre.

_« Je veux que tu me frappes Stiles. »_

_« T'es pas bien ! Si j'fais un truc tu vas m'égorger. »_

_« Stiles. Prends une arme et attaque-moi. »_ Sur ces paroles le loup prit sa forme béta et attendit que l'hyperactif se saisisse d'une arme, un couteau en l'occurrence et chargea.

Stiles ne s'y attendant pas du tout sauta sur le côté et commença à esquiver toute les attaques de l'Alpha. Derek perdit un peu patience et grogna à Stiles de le battre.

L'ado vit ça comme un affront et décida alors de s'en prendre à lui. Il avança furtivement et toucha l'avant-bras de Derek. Le loup essaya d'attraper son t-shirt mais il lui glissa des griffes. Stiles en profita et sauta au-dessus de Derek, posant doucement la lame sur sa carotide.

_« Eh hé, j't'ai battu Sourwolf. »_

_« Stiles, ne jamais relâcher sa garde. »_

Derek mit un coup de pied dans le genou droit de l'ado qui plia. Derek se détacha de l'emprise et voulu désarmer son vis-à-vis. Cependant Stiles était rapide. Il se baissa et roula jusqu'au sol avant de se relever souplement.

_« Il agit avec la grâce d'un loup, d'un guerrier. C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_ Pensa alors l'alpha. Stiles y vit une opportunité et courut droit vers l'Alpha. Il prit appui sur sa jambe gauche et s'élança, posant sa main sur l'épaule du loup, se tourna vivement avant d'encercler de ses jambes la taille du loup garou. Sa main droite tenait la tête de Derek par les cheveux tandis que la gauche avait le couteau appuyé fortement sur la base du menton du plus vieux d'où glissait une goutte de sang.

L'adolescent à bout de souffle ne lâchait pas l'homme en dessous de lui mais lorsqu'il sentit les acclamations justes derrière lui, il enleva ses jambes et s'excusa auprès de Derek. Il vit tous ses amis l'applaudir et le siffler. Même Jacky affichait une mine à la fois admirative et renfrognée.

Stiles fit une courbette _« Merci, merci »_ Il regarda alors les trois humains et décida qu'il fallait commencer l'entraînement pour eux.

_« Bon, Lydia… Vu que tu es intelligente et qu'en plus, tu es une Banshee je pense qu'il faudrait voir avec Deaton. All toi et moi on s'entraine. Danny…. Hum, va voir Derek. Vous êtes tous les deux montés comme des dieux grecs. »_

Si Danny s'amusa de la réplique du garçon, il en était tout autre pour Derek. Il était à la fois amusé et gêné mais il n'en montra rien qu'un visage impassible avant de plaquer l'ado contre le sol.

_« Stiles ? »_

_« Oui, je sais la ferme. »_

_« Non, j'allais dire qu'on allait voir Deaton. » _

_« Ah ? »_

Il se releva et aida le plus jeune a lui aussi se relever. Il se dirigea alors vers sa Camaro, l'hyperactif sur les talons.

_« Derekynet ? Je peux conduire ta Camaro. »_

* * *

_« Il avait des réflexes de loup. Il se déplaçait furtivement et il a réussi à me mettre un simple couteau sous la gorge. Il a battu Jackson avec une facilité déconcertante et il semblerait qu'il arrive à soumettre mes bétas. »_

Deaton fixa Stiles quelques secondes et le pria de le suivre. Là où ils allaient, Derek ne pourrait pas entendre ce qu'ils allaient ce dire.

* * *

Lydia était dans le salon des Hale. Elle regardait Jackson se battre contre Peter et il semblait fatigué.

Allison et Erica s'approchèrent de la jeune fille et engagèrent la conversation.

_« Mais vous avez vu comment Stiles était aujourd'hui ? »_ Lança Erica, sa voix cachant peu son admiration.

_« Il semblait différent. »_ Ajouta Lydia pensive.

_« On aurait dit un chasseur. »_ Ajouta Allison.

_« Son odeur aussi… Elle a disparue. Il n'a... plus d'odeur. Enfin si mais c'est une odeur que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant et elle est presque indécelable. C'était léger, trop léger. »_

_« C'est possible ça, de ne plus avoir d'odeur ? »_ Demanda la chasseuse.

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible. »_ Lydia se leva _« Danny, tu me prêtes ton ordinateur s'il te plaît ? »_

* * *

Deaton s'assieds à son bureau et commença à détailler le jeune homme.

_« Depuis quand ? »_

_« Quand quoi ? »_

_« Depuis quand est-ce que tout a commencé ? »_

_« Quelques jours, enfin trois. Mais j'ai dit deux à la meute. »_

_« Oh ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Le premier jour, je me suis levé avec l'impression qu'on avait vidé mon corps de toute son énergie. Je ne sais pas mais il me semblait que mon corps était presque vide. »_

Deaton resta pensif.

_« Que s'est-il passé les jours suivant ? »_

_« Euh, le lendemain, mauvais pressentiment genre mauvais. Et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire : Ils vont tous mourir. Puis après je ne sais pas mais j'étais dans une forme dingue, et c'était pas dû aux Adderall. J'ai même réussi à convaincre Mr Harris de me laisser en cours avec 30 minutes de retard… »_

_« Stiles, sais-tu comment est morte ta mère ? »_

_« Oui, à cause de cette maladie qui lui a bouffé le cerveau. Tout le monde a pensé qu'elle était folle. Moi pas. »_

_« Elle ne l'était pas. Stiles, ta mère… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Elle n'était pas humaine. »_

* * *

Derek sentait ses nerfs s'échauffer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de ne rien entendre de cette conversation l'irritait à un point inimaginable.

Cependant, son instinct ressentit quelque chose lui, comme si une vague de froid glaciale venait de s'abattre sur la clinique. Il sortit pour en avoir le cœur net et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un loup, grand énorme monstrueux même. De grosses chaînes métalliques autour du cou qui pendaient à ses pieds. Le loup aux yeux argent grogna puis bondit sur Derek qui l'esquiva du mieux qu'il put.

Le loup ne déchanta pas et il attrapa l'Alpha par la jambe, le balançant dans les airs. Derek traversa alors la clinique, passant à travers un mur. Un peu sonné, il ne vit pas le loup prendre une forme humaine.

L'homme avança à lui et se baissa.

_« Tu feras passer un message : la prochaine fois, je m'en prendrais à quelqu'un de plus faible. Qu'il se décide. »_ Il mit un coup de poing au loup et l'attrapa par le cou avant de l'entailler profondément. Une traînée de sang commença de son cou et s'arrêta jusqu'à la poitrine d'où il saignait abondamment.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voilée sur Stiles les traits tirés. Le loup sourit et laissa tomber le lycaon près de lui et se releva de toute sa grandeur.

_« Cher ami. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas tué. J'aurais pu le mangé si j'avais voulu. Mais je suis là pour t'avertir que la mort arrive à Bacon Hills. Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer Stiles Stilinski. »_

Le loup reprit sa forme et se détourna alors de l'adolescent et rugit, se fondant alors aux ténèbres des bois.

* * *

_« Quoi ? Vous mentez hein ? »_

_« Non. Ta mère… Etait une descendante de … »_

Un bruit fracassant arrêta net Deaton qui se leva et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Il vit Derek en position de faiblesse et un homme aux yeux noirs striés d'argent qui se releva lentement. Il vit quelques chaînes qui pendaient à son cou et ses bras.

Stiles poussa légèrement Deaton et haleta de détresse en voyant le corps moribond de Derek au sol.

_« Merde, putain d'Alpha. Comment ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

L'homme se releva et adressa un regard méchant et empli d'une fureur terrible.

_« Cher ami. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas tué. J'aurais pu le mangé si j'avais voulu. Mais je suis là pour t'avertir que la mort arrive à Bacon Hills. Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer Stiles Stilinski. »_

Stiles ne comprenait pas tout ce qui arrivait mais il réussit à bouger ses jambes, portant alors l'alpha jusqu'au bureau du vétérinaire.

_« Deaton, aide-le j't'en supplie. »_

_« Appelle la meute et Mrs Morell. »_

_« Pourquoi appeler la conseillère psychologue du lycée ? »_

_« C'est ma sœur, maintenant appelle-les ! »_

* * *

Les bétas étaient exténués. Peter leur laissa quelques instants de répit alors que la lumière du jour diminuait rapidement.

Il regarda la jeunesse et souffla, quelle bande de fainéants ! Soudain, il sentit comme une dague lui transpercer le cœur. Cet effet s'abattit sur tous les bétas. Inquiets, les humains vinrent à leur encontre et ils ne virent que des loups, hurlant de douleur et de haine. Le portable de Lydia sonna quatre peut-être cinq fois avant qu'elle ne décroche réellement.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Putain putain Lyly ! Tu pouvais juste ne pas répondre la première fois. Venez à la clinique, tous ! »_ Un tut sonore retentit, marquant la fin de la conversation. Lydia n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir correctement. Il fallait agir.

Elle donna des instructions à Allison et Danny qui chargèrent les voitures des loups, chacun prenant le volant. Mais ce que Lydia n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Erica fasse une crise d'épilepsie. Lydia pesta alors contre toute cette « merde de lycanthropie » et poussa Erica contre Boyd qui la rassura instantanément. Les trois voitures démarrèrent et prirent alors la direction de la clinique.

* * *

_« Morell j'écoute ? »_

_« C'est Stiles Stilinski. Deaton m'a dit de vous appeler et qu'il fallait d'urgence que vous veniez à la clinique. »_

_« Compris, j'arrive. »_

Marin raccrocha et souffla. _« Déjà dans les emmerdes hein. » _

Elle mit une veste rapidement et s'éclipsa, profitant alors de ses capacités surnaturelles pour se déplacer plus vite. Sur le chemin elle appela Quincy pour lui dire que ça avait déjà commencé. Il lui répondit qu'il fallait mettre l'humain (plus si humain que ça) au courant de tout.

Elle courut rapidement à travers Beacon Hills et se retrouva devant une clinique presque dévastée. Elle entra et vit Stiles blanc comme un linge et Deaton en train de panser les blessures du loup-garou.

Le vétérinaire releva la tête. _« Ah, Marin. Occupe-toi de Stiles. »_

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit Stiles par le bras, le menant alors dans la pièce contingente.

_« Deaton ne t'as pas tout dit. »_

_« Si je suis pas humain je suis quoi alors ? » _Le coupa furieusement l'adolescent.

_« Un descendant d'Odin. »_

_« Je nage en putain de plein délira là. Enorme le truc. Allo ? Odin vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »_

_« Non. Si tu ne me crois pas, écoute l'histoire de tes origines._

_Stiles, ta mère était une descendante des fils d'Odin. Elle possédait une force, une vitesse incroyable surpassant alors le simple stade d'un loup-garou. A peu de mot près, ta mère était une demi-déesse. Odin c'était alors accouplé à une femme du nom de Lif, qui donna naissance à un demi-dieu qui prit Statut de Dieu lors de la bataille finale._

_Je ne connais que le début de tes origines mais la fin oui. Ton grand-père, Genim Wotan était un descendant d'Odin. _

_Comment l'expliquer ? Et bien savais-tu qu'Odin c'était fait bouffé par le tout premier loup-garou ? Le loup-garou : Fennir a ensuite mordu les hommes devenant ainsi des loups et des hommes. Cependant, il mordit un homme et il y eut un transfert. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais l'âme d'Odin avait subsisté dans le corps du loup et cette morsure lui permit de trouver un véhicule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui et pas un autre… Odin ressuscité a donc pu étendre sa progéniture. »_

Stiles était pâle, extrêmement pâle. Il ne croyait pas tout ce que Madame Morell lui disait. Il était littéralement sur le cul.

_« Je ne vous crois pas. »_

_« Mais.. »_

_« Non, fermez votre gueule. Putain vous vous foutez de ma gueule. Non, c'est pas possible. Non, non, non, non, non… Vous mentez. »_

_« Je mens ? Et le loup qui vient d'attaquer Derek ? »_

_« Votre gueule j'ai dit ! »_ Stiles avait crié et c'était levé. Cette colère soudaine chargea l'air d'électricité. Sans le vouloir, il envoya une puissante décharge à Morelle qui perdit connaissance.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Deaton qui accourut près de sa sœur.

_« Elle n'a rien, tu l'as juste assommée. »_ Dit-il se tournant alors vers l'hyperactif.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je suis un putain de monstre »_ L'adolescent sortit alors précipitamment de la pièce. Deaton n'essaya pas de l'arrêter il fallait qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition.

Derek lui était faible mais réveillé. Il attrapa Stiles par la manche et le ramena à lui.

_« J'ai tout entendu. »_

_« Je suis un monstre, ne m'approche pas. »_

_« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pas plus que je le suis. »_

_« C'est n'importe quoi. »_ Souffla l'hyperactif se sentant soudain las.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et son corps fut pris de violent spasmes. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt et Stiles lança un regard nerveux à Derek.

_« Stiles… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur avec ça. »_ Lança Morell. Elle s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Deaton et un léger voile de sueur recouvrait ses tempes.

La porte s'ouvrit brisant encore ce cadre magnifique et toute la meute s'engouffra dedans avant de se jeter dans les bras de Derek.

_« Doucement les loups. »_

_« J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser ! » _Lança Erica

_« On a senti que tu avais mal. »_ Expliqua Isaac. Il lui confia comment tout était arrivé et l'appel de Stiles. Tout de suite après, ils s'en étaient allés.

Stiles lui se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_« Hey, mes amis… Vous qui vouliez tant savoir ce qui m'arrive… Eh bien, je suis un demi-dieu. »_

Le silence s'abattit puis tout le monde s'esclaffa. Les loups en premier. Scott s'avança alors de Stiles et lui tapota négligemment l'épaule en souriant.

_« Mon dieu Stiles, arrête les Adderall, ils te montent à la tête. »_

_« Oh, tu ne crois pas ton meilleur ami hypra sexy qui est aussi rapide qu'un loup-garou, vraiment ? P'tite démo alors ? »_

Scott acquiesça pensant alors que rien de mal ne lui arriverait.

Stiles prit alors le poignet de son ami et se concentra pour lui envoyer une impulsion qui déstructura complètement le bras de Scott. Le lycaon se tordit de douleur avant de serrer la mâchoire. Stiles dont la main n'avait pas bougé lâcha prise et Scott tomba au sol.

Morell s'avança jusqu'à lui, lui intimant d'arrêter de tester ses dons avant de savoir les maîtriser. L'adolescent acquiesça et se tourna alors vers les autres membres de la meute. Un ange passa.

Les visages ne montrèrent que de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension, de la peur, de l'admiration et de la gêne. L'ado se sentit alors incompris. Pourquoi personne, enfin tout le monde le regardait comme un monstre ?

_« Hey, Stiles… »_ Commença la rousse _« T'es encore mieux que Batman nan ? »_ Cette phrase détendit l'atmosphère et les loups respirèrent. Jackson lui était en retrait et semblait comprendre des choses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à partager.

Scott lui en voulait à son ami. Comment avait-il put lui faire mal et rire avec d'autres ensuite ? Comment avait-il put lui cacher tout ce dont il était capable ? Scott était furieux, oui furieux. Et cette fureur muette l'entraînait d'avantage du mauvais côté.

* * *

Dans les bois de Beacon Hills :

_« Maître, j'ai réussi à mettre Derek Hale hors-jeu quelques temps, de quoi affoler ses bétas et désorienter Stiles Stilinski. »_

_« C'est bien Claro. Nous pouvons dès à présent commencer. »_

* * *

Après que Morell ait tout expliqué à la meute ce fut Peter qui intervint en premier.

_« N'est-il pas un danger pour la meute ? »_

_« Non »_ Répliqua alors Morell. _« Il peut vous être bénéfique. Je pourrais même vous dire qu'il peut être votre émissaire. Il a un rapport très puissant avec la magie et la nature. Il y a aussi un lien indéfectible qui l'unit à chaque membre de la meute. »_

_« Un émissaire ? »_ Demanda alors Stiles ?

_« Un envoyé qui surveillera et conseillera la meute. »_ Ce fut Deaton qui répondit à cette question.

Toute les têtes convergèrent vers Derek avant de passer à celle de Stiles.

_« Quoi ? »_ murmurèrent-ils en même temps avant de détourner le regard.

Stiles bondit sur sa chaise et regarda Morell.

_« Donc, si je comprends bien, je suis un demi-dieu, descendant d'un dieu tout puissant de la mythologie nordique qui a une mère en demi-déesse et un père humain. Chouette. En plus, j'aurais des superpouvoirs genre envoyé des décharges électriques et tordre un bras de l'intérieur rien qu'en le touchant. Super génial, vive ma vie quoi. Je sais faire quoi d'autres ? »_

_« Utiliser la magie notamment d'où les impulsions qu'on peut qualifier d'électriques pour les étriqués d'esprit. C'est de la magie, enfin plus précisément des reflets de ta magie, de ton pouvoir. » _Expliqua Morell _« Et tu possèdes aussi des qualités et aptitudes physique qui iront croissant suivant l'arrivée de tes 18 ans. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que mon âge à avoir là-dedans ? »_

_« Justement, c'est la cause de tout ce bric-à-brac. Le jour de ton anniversaire sera qualifié de réveil. C'est à ce moment-là que toute tes capacités seront dévoilées et ton avant-bras droit sera alors tatoué par des runes et un tatouage ancestral représentant les neuf mondes cosmologiques qui correspondront aux neuf capacités que tu posséderas. C'est compliqué mais ta mère elle aussi les avait. En bas du dos dans une lignes parfaite Elle avait expliqué à ton père que c'était un accident de jeunesse lorsqu'elle avait bu. Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Je pourrais déjà te dire quelles seront certaines de tes capacités : La vitesse, la force, le génie, la magie et aussi cet espèce d'instinct maternel vis-à-vis de tes proches. La vitesse, la force seront équivalente à celle d'un loup-garou. Le génie lui peut être assimilé à ton hyperactivité et la magie et bien nous venons tous de le voir avec Scott. »_

_« Mon dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

* * *

Quincy s'était caché près de la clinique vétérinaire, ne voulant pas trop approché de peur que sa présence ne se remarque. Il observa tapis dans l'ombre le désarroi naissant de Stiles.

Il souffla et ferma son trench coat. Il passa furieusement une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux.

Ils s'ouvrirent et ils avaient alors une teinte bleue claire si caractéristique de son statut. Il ne put empêcher ses runes de s'alarmer et il retint un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il se cassa le poignet pour que ses sens en alerte se calment. Il avait dû s'allier à l'ennemi et l'abandonner pour aider la progéniture de celle qui l'avait élevé comme son petit-frère.

Il releva la tête et détailla Morell.

_« Putain Marin, tu es devenue magnifique… »_

L'homme se détourna de cette vision, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il doit honorer sa promesse à Claudia, il en a besoin. Peut-être que si tout ça se terminait bien il pourrait… Mais le blond savait pertinemment que pour lui, les jours étaient comptés. Si seulement Claudia ne l'avait pas nommé comme étant son protecteur. Quincy soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant sa vitesse l'emmener loin.

* * *

Stiles était dans la camaro de Derek et il semblait irrité. Non en fait il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet et l'adolescent hyperactif n'avait même pas une fois ouvert la bouche.

_« T'as perdu ta langue Stilinski ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? On va penser que j'ai cassé « le grand Stiles Stilinski ». C'est à cause de ce qui s'est dit ? »_

_« Je ne sais plus qui je suis »_

L'adolescent tourna alors un regard alarmé à Derek, c'était foutrement vrai. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ni ce qu'il était… Toute sa vie en à peine trois heures venait de passé d'un extrême à l'autre.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Honnêtement donné moi un avis hyper constructif parce que je flippe d'être partie dans tout les sens lol...**

**J'appréhende de dingue.**

**Je remercie encore: Driamar, Skayt, Cacahute, EvilAngel38 & Yumi-elfeuw pour vos reviews. Je vous aimes mes bébés loutres :3**

**Breffons, je flippe d'vous avoir perdu pendant le chapitre, m'en voyez désolé! :)**

**Bisous.**

**NB:**** J'ai écrit une note pour éclaircir plus de points de la fiction et pour détailler le changement de titre etc, je la publie ou pas?**


	4. Note

Hello. Je ne sais pas mais je dois faire une note pour vous expliquer clairement les choses avant d'aller plus loin. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas trop SPOILER.

Bref. Pour la fiction je suis partie dans l'idée de la mythologie Nordique (ou Scandinave).

Le premier arc: **Einheri** signifie : "ceux qui constitue une armée" ou "ceux qui combattent seul à seul". Ces combattants sont alors choisis par les Valkyries. Ce sont les plus fort et les plus téméraires et ils rejoignent alors un endroit se rapprochant du Paradis: Les Jardins d'Asgard. Cependant il y a deux types d'**Einheri:**

**-Ceux au service d'Odin: Les offensifs**

**-Ceux au service de Freya: Les défensifs**

J'ai aussi choisi cela en prenant en compte l'esprit de meute. De toute façon tout sera mieux expliqué dans l'arc 1.

Le second arc lui sera appelé **Valkyries**: des déesses vierges au service d'Odin. Ce sont aussi des déesses guerrières. Elles dirigeaient les batailles volant sur une horde de loups. Elles ont toutes une armure sensé les protéger lorsqu'elles allaient chercher l'âme des guerriers les plus valeureux. (Ok alors là, je vous ai donné un put*** d'indice pour l'arc ahah) Elles combattront aux côtés d'Odin lors du Ragnarök.

Le dernier arc lui sera appelé **Ragnarök **qui signifie: "le destin final des Dieux" C'est la fin du monde en somme: Trois hivers sans soleil qui se succèdent et enfin, la bataille finale ou la quasi totalité des hommes mourront. Ces événements seront suivi d'un flot de désastres naturels...

Maintenant que j'ai expliqué la signification des termes en gras, je dois quelques explications:

L'histoire ne va pas suivre cette trame là (enfin...). Cependant, je m'en inspire beaucoup et donc je vous laisserais des notes aux points qui pourraient paraître... flous? Breffons, l'arc 1 sera croyez-moi tout beau et tout rose dégoulinant de sentimentalisme comparé aux deux autres. Le rythme de l'action va s'intensifier et donc ça va devenir vraiment "hardcore". Après on peut dire que le Sterek n'arrivera pas maintenant hein, je ne suis pas folle au point de développer maintenant.

Aussi un point à développer suite à la review de Cacahute: Stiles aura des pouvoirs certes mais crois moi on se rendra vite compte que celui qui en a le plus est la meute. Dis comme ça, c'est chelou mais chaque personne dans la meute aura un rôle décisif; selon l'arc les personnes mises en avant seront différentes. Il y a aussi des indications dans le titre de chaque arc après je ne vais rien vous dire et vous laissez conjecturer à votre guise ah ah. Sinon, on pourrait penser que Stiles à beaucoup de pouvoir mais il a aussi beaucoup de faiblesse: Les loups eux peuvent se guérir, Stiles non. Les loups sont très agiles et leurs réflexes sont hors-normes, Stiles quant-à-lui est à moitié humain donc ses capacités sont limitées. Après je ne peux rien dire d'autre mis à part que le rôle d'émissaire est juste... palliatif. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de désigner ainsi son rôle dans la ne peux rien dire d'autres sinon je risque de SPOILER mon écrit (le truc badant quoi) alors voilà !

Je suis compliquée voilà tout.

Je suis vraiment passionée par cette mythologie bien qu'elle soit compliquée lol. Seulement mon cheminement est un peu plus complexe. L'action se déroulera en trois parties distinctes. Donc il y aura trois fictions qui tournera autour du même point commun: Our pack, Our family. C'était le titre de l'épilogue... ^^

Oui, c'est confus, shame on me. Mais j'ai fait cette note pour que vous puissiez vous-y retrouver. Je vous aime, bisous.


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! **

**Bon, alors je sais que ce chapitre c'est fait attendre et je remercie encore mes petites revieweuses parce qu'elles sont adorables. Voilà le chapitre 4 qui est un peu plus sport si je puis dire. Enfin breffons, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Painful**

Il détailla le jeune homme apeurée en face de lui et se retint de soupirer. Il n'était pas très bon avec les mots et les sentiments alors il déposa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cadet. Oh, il pleurait maintenant, son corps secoué par de petits soubresaut. Parfois Derek détestait sa vie.

Il regarda l'adolescent pleurer sur le siège de sa camaro en silence. Il savait que l'adolescent voulait simplement du silence alors il se tut. L'adolescent lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié ni de paroles reconnaissantes. Il voulait la paix. Après avoir pleuré pendant une bonne demi-heure l'adolescent le remercia le loup avant de rentrer chez lui.

_« Stiles où étais-tu ? »_

_« Chez Scott. »_ répondit le fils passablement blasé et fatigué.

_« Non, tu n'étais pas chez Scott. A qui appartient la voiture dehors ? »_

_« J'étais avec Scott et Isaac mais Scott a dû partir alors je suis resté avec Isaac et il m'a raccompagné. »_

Le shérif ne dit rien et l'hyperactif monta quatre à quatre les marches le menant à sa chambre. Son père souffla de frustration, encore et toujours des non-dits et ça faisait deux ans que sa durait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son fils lui mentait et s'éloignait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et alla se servir un verre de whisky. Un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

« Un cri, puis deux et enfin une multitude résonnait dans les murs froids et blancs qui l'entourait.

Il vit plusieurs éclaboussures de sang teinter les murs et puis des yeux argentés aux striures noires se posaient sur lui. Un loup s'approcha et puis lui sauta dessus le démembrant à chaque morsure. Il criait à s'en faire éclater les poumons, il avait mal partout, il baignait dans son propre sang et était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il lui avait arraché les jambes sans un regard, le bras gauche avec un regard meurtrier et rieur à la fois le loup se délectait de sa souffrance. Le loup s'arrêta et le regarda puis s'assit nonchalamment sur ses pattes arrière. Il se releva après ce qui sembla une éternité au jeune homme et lui tourna autour. Le loup était imposant et horrible. De la bave lui coulait le long de la gueule et ses crocs semblaient aussi aiguisés que des sabres. Le loup cria dans un grondement sourd et animal avant de lui trancher la tête d'un seul coup de griffe précis. Lorsqu'il sentit la griffe entrer et déchirer ses chairs l'adolescent cria, de peur et de désespoir. Sa mort fut aussi rapide et douloureuse que le loup voulait.

Un cri perçant venait d'éclater »

Stiles se réveilla dans un cri inhumain, un cri qui venait de côtoyer la mort de trop près. Il palpa son corps, ses jambes et son bras gauche en pleine panique et fila directement sous la douche où il lava frénétiquement son corps comme si le cauchemar avait décidé de s'incruster dans chacune de ses pores. Il sortit rapidement du jet d'eau chaude et se rhabilla. A peine allongé il remarqua un message écrit en rouge et dégoulinant sur le mur en face de lui. « -1 » avait-il écrit.

Il cria à s'en époumoner et cria encore et encore en pleurant et en ressentant la douleur de cet adolescent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'odeur de la mort semblait s'accrocher à lui comme le désespoir aux hommes. Il fut pris d'une crise de panique et il glissa au sol, tentant en vain d'essayer de se calmer et de respirer mais l'air lui manquait terriblement et il voyait trouble. Ses sens étaient fatigués mais ils étaient alertes. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait gratter le parquet de sa chambre avec ses ongles dans une tentative pour respirer. Il sentait son cerveau se déchirer, ses poumons le brûler, la bile lui monter et il vomit sur le sol, rendant tripes et boyaux.

Il allait mourir c'est sûr. Il le sentait. L'odeur de la mort était partout présente. Il ne la sentait pas en tant que telle mais il la voyait. Il sentit alors deux mains le relever et le plaquer contre quelque chose de bon et de chaud. La mort avait quelque chose de si doux alors que c'était si brutal. Stiles se sentait partir et il n'avait pas le courage de se battre. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa emporter par la douce chaleur qui l'emportait.

* * *

Derek avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas alors il sortit et senti de suite l'odeur du sang lui monter au nez ainsi que l'odeur de la mort.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il coupa à travers la forêt et se retrouva en face de la maison du gamin hyperactif. Il entendit la conversation du shérif, un meurtre et le vit sortir au pas de course faisant presque une infraction.

Il attendit longtemps dehors, caché parmi les buissons et en écoutant attentivement le rythme cardiaque de Stiles. Jusqu'ici tout était normal. Au bout d'une heure et demi de surveillance le loup s'endormit et sombra complètement. Ce qui le réveilla fut alors les bruits de régurgitation que faisait Stiles ainsi que ses pleurs et sa douleur.

L'alpha n'attendit pas et monta à la fenêtre du gamin il faisait une crise de panique. Derek s'approcha et sentit que Stiles transpirait la peur. Il fronça les sourcils et releva l'ado afin de le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant se mit à trembler de moins en moins, il s'endormait. Le loup l'allongea dans son lit et rabattit la couverture sur son cadet.

Il évita soigneusement les giclées de vomit et s'assieds sur la chaise de bureau de l'hyperactif. Il remarqua alors l'inscription au mur. Il blêmit et regarda de plus près, humant même l'inscription puis sursauta d'horreur : c'était du sang, le même sang que la personne assassinée. Il s'assieds sur le lit perdant tout à coup toute couleur. Il prit son téléphone et appela la meute. Ils devaient se voir le matin pour mettre les choses au clair. Après avoir envoyé le message, il décida de nettoyer les dégâts dans la chambre. Il prit une serpillère et nettoya les traces sur le sol et le mur.

Prit d'une soudaine fatigue il s'allongea près de l'hyperactif et s'endormit quelques temps après.

* * *

Stiles avait indéniablement chaud. Il lui semblait suer à grosses gouttes et c'était déplaisant. Il sentit quelque chose dans son dos, puis il fut tout de suite sur les nerfs.

_« Scott bouge ton gros cul de lycaon ! »_

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sous la couverture.

_« Ouais Scott t'as un gros cul malgré ta tonne de muscles donc tu te bouges. Et t'arrête de me grogner comme l'autre loup aigri qui te sert d'Alpha. Oui j'ai bien dit que c'tait ton Alpha alors magne-toi ! »_

_Deux yeux rouges scintillèrent et Stiles se cogna durement la tête._

_« Ah… De –Derek… Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »_

_« Stiles ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Dors et ferme-la »_

Derek enfouit à nouveau sa tête sous la couverture mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement de Stiles qui lui balança un coussin à la tête. Malheureusement il se retrouva par terre et de là il aperçut les traces de griffures sur le sol.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et il se rappela tout les détails de sa soirée d'horreur. Son corps se mit à trembler et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Derek en sentant cela se releva d'un bond et regarda l'homme chétif en face de lui.

_« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ? »_

* * *

_« Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que je me faisais tuer par un loup. Enfin, c'était bizarre… mais il semblait que beaucoup d'autres personnes se sont faites tuées là où j'étais confiné. Les murs étaient blancs et il y avait aucun indice d'où je me trouvais. Et puis il y avait ce loup immonde… Je crois qu'il étais quatre fois plus grand que la forme d'Alpha du Peter fou et puis il avait des yeux… Mon dieu horribles les yeux. Ils étaient argent striés de noir, c'était flippant. »_

_« Stiles, accouche. »_ grogna Jackson

_« Oui bon j'y arrive c'est bon »_ il souffla un bon coup _« Il a commencé à me démembrer. Les jambes puis le bras gauche et enfin il m'a décapité. »_

Des sursauts d'horreur parcoururent les adolescents et Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à revivre cette horrible scène. Derek avança et le regarda avant de regarder la meute.

_« Dis-leur ce que tu m'as dit ce matin »_

_« Je me suis réveillé et ensuite ben ensuite je suis parti me doucher. En sortant j'ai vu écrit sur mon mur « -1 ». »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'effrayant là-dedans » _demanda Danny.

Derek le foudroya du regard avant d'ajouter : _« c'était du sang. Le sang d'un adolescent retrouvé démembré aux alentours de Beacon Hills. Il ne restait de lui que le bras droit et le tronc. La tête, le bras gauche et les jambes furent réduites en bouillie et il ne restait que les os. »_

La stupeur pouvait se lire dans les yeux des lycaons. Scott resserra sa prise autour des épaules d'Allison et lança un regard désolé à son ami. Stiles lui, le choc passé, repensait alors à sa crise de panique et au fait que le loup aigri ait dormi avec lui. Cependant, ce rêve l'avait chamboulé à un point inimaginable. Il avait la mine horrible, des cernes violacés et un teint blafard.

Derek demanda à chacun de ses bétas de surveiller un humain de la meute.

La réunion finie toute la meute se dirigèrent à leur lycée où une nouvelle journée pouvait commencer.

* * *

Après l'annonce du principal sur le nouveau couvre-feu, Stiles voulait en finir avec cette journée. Il détestait le jeudi car il voyait Mr Harris pendant quatre heures d'affilée.

A peine assis que le professeur le rabaissait et lui lançait de petites piques mesquines.

_« Mr Stilinski est attendu au bureau de la conseillère psychologue. »_

Mr Haris sourit de façon étrange avant de le laisser passer, malheureux de laisser son bouc-émissaire lui échapper. Stiles marcha très lentement jusqu'au bureau de Morell cependant content de pouvoir échapper aux cours de physique.

Il ouvrit la porte et Marin l'attendait déjà, veste en main.

_« Bonjour Stiles. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ? »_

_« Ouais, pour l'histoire dingue qui m'arrive. »_

_« Exactement. L'entraînement commence maintenant. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu as bien entendu. Suis-moi. »_

Marin l'entraîna dans les couloirs et après avoir bifurqué plusieurs fois à gauche ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte de service. Elle l'ouvrit et descendit les escalier afin de se retrouver dans une pièce souterraine.

_« C'est ici qu'auront lieu tes entraînements. »_

Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Dans la grande pièce se trouvaient des altères, des poids, des obstacles, des sacs de sables et des objets parfois lourds ou non. Il observa Marin et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

_« Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve. J'ai rêvé de l'adolescent mort décapité. Enfin c'est comme si j'y étais et j'ai vu un loup aux yeux argent striés de noir. »_

Marin blêmit et poussa un profond soupir.

_« Est-ce qu'il y avait une trace de sang dans ta chambre ? »_

_« Oui, « -1 ». »_

_« Merde, ça veut dire qu'ils savent que tu commences à te réveiller. Mon dieu. »_

Elle tira une chaise et soupira.

_« Bon, nous allons commencer dès maintenant et tous les jours pendant trois heures tu auras entraînement. Tu viendras ici et je t'initierais au contrôle de ton pouvoir. »_

_« Et les cours ? »_

_« Je ferais une dérogation. Bien nous allons commencer. Enlève ton pull et ton t-shirt et va te mettre devant le mannequin là-bas. »_

_« Pourquoi je dois me foutre à poil ? »_

_« En temps de combat, tu n'auras pas le temps de poser des questions. »_

Marin s'approcha du mannequin d'argile et posa une main dessus. Soudain, la statue prit vie et commença à bouger.

_« Comment ? »_ demanda alors le garçon.

_« C'est un Golem. Une statue d'argile qui peut prendre vie. Golem, attaque-le. »_

Marin recula rapidement et le Golem hurla. Il avança vers l'hyperactif qui prit peur. La statue envoya une boule d'argile qui lui percuta l'abdomen. Stiles cracha et se retrouva par terre. Il se releva difficilement pour voir le Golem le prendre par les jambes et l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Stiles s'évanouit.

Il fut réveillé par un bac d'eau glacé qui lui fut lancé sur la tête. Il grogna et se releva difficilement.

_« Stiles, tu as intérêt à te battre. Relève-toi. »_

_« Je suis trop fatigué… »_

_« J'ai dit que tu vas te relever. »_ Marin d'un coup de main réussi à le mettre sur ses deux pieds et Stiles eut un léger vertige. A peine passé elle invoqua le Golem et se retrancha dans un coin de la salle.

_« Eh mon beau, viens m'attaquer »_ railla l'hyperactif.

La statue d'argile transforma son poing en massue et sauta sur l'ado qui l'évita de justesse. Il roula sur le côté et réfléchis à vive allure.

_« Bon, il est fait en argile. Okay, comment faire fondre de l'argile… De l'eau, oui me faut de l'eau. Hum à les tuyaux de canalisation là-haut ! Je suis un génie »_ pensa-t-il.

Il leva le menton et vit en effet deux tuyaux de canalisation. Il sauta et s'accrocha à l'un d'eux.

_« Youhou Golemou ! Viens bébé je t'attends »_

Le coup ne se fit pas attendre et le Golem mit un coup de massue au tuyau qui se brisa. Une chape d'eau lui tomba sur la tête et son corps fondit instantanément.

Stiles sauta et tomba sur ses pieds. Il regarda le travail et se frotta les mains.

_« Fastoche ! »_

Marin s'approcha et claqua des doigts. Une motte d'argile se déplaça et atterrit dans sa main.

_« Très bien Stiles quand tu veux. Maintenant nous allons tester ta vitesse. Va dans ce coin-là. Je dois préparer les mannequin. »_

Marin s'éloigna et prit quelques tas de bois, de boue, d'argile et de brindilles. Elle les toucha et il se transformèrent en mannequins humains où des cibles se dessinaient sur les torses humains. Stiles regarda la scène ahuri et se retourna. Marin les fit voler près d'elle et elle les posa debout contre les murs.

_« Très bien. Tu devras tirer le plus rapidement sur les mannequins sinon c'est eux qui te tireront dessus. Compris ? »_

_« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? »_

_« Pour ta mère. »_

_« Oui mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Stiles, je sais que ta curiosité est insatiable mais après l'entraînement d'accord. Maintenant concentre toi. »_

Marin plaça plusieurs armes dans les mains des statuettes et lança deux Beretta (l'un noir et l'autre blanc) dans les mains du cadet.

_« Waouh, les armes de pointes. On dirait les même que ceux des Argents. »_

_« Stiles, on te tire dessus. »_ commenta Marin, parfaitement calme.

L'adolescent fit volte-face et tira très rapidement sur le premier homme de bois et de boue. Il se baissa pour éviter les quatre couteaux qui menaçait de le frapper.

Le second prit de l'élan et lança sa lance en direction du bas. Stiles sauta mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'arme le suivrait. Il réussit à l'esquiver très rapidement et tira une balle dans la lame qui tomba à terre et l'autre dans les mannequins.

Le troisième arriva sur sa gauche avec deux épées en main, « combat rapproché » pensa-t-il. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas sur le côté qu'il fut frappé par la lame qui lui trancha le bras, la blessure était peu profonde, il réussit à stopper l'autre sabre et tira un coup qui fit imploser la tête d'argile.

Le dernier mannequin semblait plus coriace. Stiles eut à peine le temps de battre les cils qu'il fut propulsé en arrière. Il se releva et commença à courir. Le mannequin courut aussi vite et une pluie de coup s'abattit violemment sur l'adolescent. Il répliqua habilement, répliquant coup sur coup mais il commença à fatiguer tandis que le mannequin lui semblait parfaitement en forme.

L'adolescent commença à désespérer.

_« Stiles, ce mannequin copie tes moindres actes et surtout ton niveau. »_ l'aida la conseillère.

Il réfléchit mais ne parvint pas à trouver une faille. Marin souffla et tapa dans ses mains. Le mannequin redevint un vieux tas de boue, de bois et d'argile.

Stiles s'écroula par terre, mort de fatigue. Morell lui lança une bouteille d'eau et s'assieds près de lui.

_« Tu t'es bien débrouillé »_ commença-t-elle _« la prochaine fois, je veux que tu le terrasses. Ce que je t'ai fait faire aujourd'hui était du menu fretin. Maintenant je vais te parler de la dette que j'ai envers ta mère. »_

L'adolescent se releva lentement et acquiesça, il but une gorgée d'eau et regarda alors la conseillère, près à l'écouter.

_« Bon, tout a commencé lorsque j'avais 10 ans. Avec ma famille on venait d'emménager ici. Ta mère a été la première à venir nous saluer, un grand panier de cookies à la main._

_Au fil des années ma mère et la tienne ont fini par sympathiser et ma mère lui a avoué le secret de ma famille. Ma mère était alchimiste. Ta mère elle aussi avait à cacher mais elle n'a révéler que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard sa condition. Elle à sauver Deaton et moi d'un accident auquel mes parents n'ont pas pu y réchapper »_

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la contempla, consterné. Elle sourit tristement et continua _« Ma mère a demandé à Claudia de nous sauver et de nous aider à construire notre avenir. Ma mère savait que ta mère était un être surnaturel alors elle lui a fait promettre. _

_Après ce jour funeste ta mère à veiller sur moi et mon frère. Deaton lui est vite parti de la demeure Stilinski pour devenir un émissaire, celui de la famille Hale. Moi, étant trop jeune j'ai continué à vivre aux crocs de tes parents. Un jour, mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se développer et ta mère m'y a largement aidé. Je vais te passer les détails inintéressants. Lorsque ta mère a appris pour ta grossesse elle était tellement heureuse… Puis tu es né, son rayon de soleil, sa joie… Moi j'étais partie depuis longtemps et donc je n'ai pas assisté à ta naissance. Puis il y a eu sa mort… Son atrophie cérébrale était une pure coïncidence mais lors de ses crises elle parlait d'événements sonnant la fin du monde surnaturel et autres désastres. Ont la pensait folle mais je ne le pensais pas. Bref. Un jour je suis allée la voir à l'hôpital, tu étais dans la salle d'attente scotché aux jambes de ton père, les yeux remplis de larmes. Lorsque je suis arrivée, elle avait un moment de lucidité. »_

* * *

**Flashback :**

Marin s'approcha du lit silencieusement et s'assieds. Claudia ouvrit une paupière lourde et fatiguée et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

« Marin, tu es venue… comme tu es devenue magnifique. Charlotte serait tellement fière de toi » elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée de la lutte qui s'opérait en elle « Marin, je veux que tu veilles sur mon fils, je veux que tu gardes Genim à l'abri d'eux. En aucun cas il faut qu'il ne soit en contact avant son réveil tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu me promettes que tu l'initieras à son pouvoir avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable. Je veux que tu surveilles Scott McCall et ses amis. Si jamais il arrive du mal à Hale, je veux que tu agisses. Le futur que j'ai vu sera magnifique mais il ne peut avoir lieu si tu ne le protège pas. Dès les premiers signes, formes-le » La jeune femme toussa, un râle rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées « Il doit pouvoir combattre et utiliser son potentiel. Promets le moi d'accord ? »

« Je te le promets Claudia. »

**Fin flashback**

* * *

Stiles hocha la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes. Sa mère l'aimait et voulait la protéger, elle voulait protéger tout le monde. Alors lui aussi il allait protéger tout le monde, tous ses amis et son père.

Marin sourit et le laissa s'en aller.

_« Ah, tu ressembles tellement à Claudia »_ souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Stiles retrouva ses amis au self et une ambiance tendue régnait à la table. Les loups semblaient sans arrêt aux affuts.

_« L'ambiance de mort qui règne ici est carrément flippante. »_

_« Tais-toi Stilinski »_ Murmura Jackson à cran. _« Je te rappelle que le danger rôde. »_

_« T'inquiète Flappy Jak, Derek vous a bien demander de veiller sur les humains de la meute alors déstresse. Ouais j'sais, c'était prévisible de la part de Derekynet. »_

Le surnom ridicule que Stiles avait donné à l'alpha détendit l'atmosphère.

_« Si Derek t'entendait, il te tuerait »_ rit Isaac, plié devant son plateau.

_« Oh, je lui ai déjà dit en face »_ commenta l'adolescent _« et je suis encore en vie. »_

Erica ricana et Boyd garda le silence, un sourire amusé au visage. Scott se rembrunit légèrement mais Stiles lui lança un sourire resplendissant alors il se détendit. Jackson lui capta alors le stupide surnom que l'hyperactif lui avait donné.

_« Attends morveux tu m'as appelé comment-là ? » _Lydia lui donna alors un coup de coude et tout le monde s'esclaffa.

_« Mais Flappy Jak, pourquoi tant de haine ? Merci Lyly de le remettre à la place. »_

_« C'est toujours un plaisir Stiles. »_ Et un nouveau rire tonitruant s'échappa de la table.

Jackson malgré lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et regarda alors la joyeuse tablée, ses impressions se renforçant de vérité.

* * *

Derek attendait depuis plus de vingt minutes sur le parking du lycée. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et admira la foule d'élève se pressant à leur voiture pour s'en aller de cet enfer scolaire.

Ses bétas mettaient un temps fou à venir et sa patience commençait à s'envoler. Il vit la touffe bouclée d'Isaac se profiler au loin, le rythme cardiaque désordonné d'Erica et le silence de Boyd. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la foultitude de grains de beauté et ces yeux chocolat.

Lorsque le groupe d'élève arriva à lui, Derek mécontent les toisa en silence. Ses bétas montèrent dans la voiture, sans un regard pour lui et il ne restait plus que Stiles, ce pauvre et plus si chétif que ça de Stiles.

_« Tu sais à propos de cette nuit.. »_

Derek le coupa et le prit par le bras afin de l'emmener plus loin.

_« J'étais fatigué et j'ai squatté ton lit c'est tout, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. »_

_« Mais tu as arrêté ma crise alors… Merci. »_ Stiles se tritura les doigts. _« T'étais pas obligé et puis-»_ Derek le plaqua contre la portière de la jeep bleue. Stiles grimaça de douleur, le bleu dans son dos le tiraillant sa peau bleuie.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je sens que tu as mal »_

_« Putains de pouvoirs lycanthrophiques »_ marmonna le plus jeune.

Derek grogna et retourna d'un mouvement de main l'adolescent et leva son sweat «_ C'est quoi ça ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?! »_

_« Mais non, c'est juste l'entrainement de Morell qui étais intensif. Ne t'inquiète pas maman. »_

Derek grogna et relâcha l'hyperactif avant de tourner les talons. Ce que le loup ne savait pas c'est que trois jeunes filles en fleur n'avaient pas lâché une miette de l'incident et que des plans foireux germaient dans leurs esprits tordus.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous, reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aye! **

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ah ah. Sachez que Einheri touche bientôt à sa fin. D'ici 3 chapitres. (Cette partie était plus introductive qu'autre chose.)**

**Soyez vigilants sur ce chapitre car on y voit des indications pour la future partie. Breffons, ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel mais il donnera un coup de boost à plusieurs relations je pense. Il est vrai que cette partie ne s'axe pas du tout sur la romance (malheureusement) mais Valkyrie oui, on y verra beaucoup de fluff. Je pense que les lemons seront pour le dernier tome. Allons, je vous laisse, bonne lecture!**

**Je tiens à remiercer:**

**Cacahute: Ah ah, Morell est dure avec lui pour bien des raisons.**

**yumi-elfeuw: Morelle vous choque toutes?**

**EvilAngel38: Je suis contente de créer un malaise ah ah, disons que je trouvais opportun de mettre cette phrase.**

**Demlone: Nouvelle venue!Ah ah! Es-tu la seule à s'inquiéter pour Sourwolf? :)**

**Et aussi tout mes visiteurs/lecteurs, ceux qui me follows et ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs fav's, je vous trouve cute as well! **

**A part ça, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (injuste) mais bon... Bonne lecture !:)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Swing in the blood & the flesh... repeat. **

Les cours avaient maintenant repris depuis deux moins. Octobre était arrivé, la fête d'Halloween aussi.

Aucune créature surnaturelle n'avait fait apparition et la meute s'en trouvait soulagée.

Les entraînements battaient bon train et il semblerait même que Danny soit un excellent archer. Lydia développait ses talents dans le combat rapproché ce qui pouvait au premier abord choqué. Celle-ci avait dû faire ses preuves et avait donc combattu contre Allison. Les deux avaient fini invaincues mais terriblement mal en point. Elles avaient faites leurs preuves maintenant.

Il ne restait plus que Stiles. Personnes ne voyait de quoi ses entraînements avaient l'air mais ils semblèrent épuisant et vraiment intenses, encore plus que ceux de l'alpha.

oOOo 

Stiles venait d'entrer dans la grande pièce du sous-sol, Marin l'attendait déjà un sourire aux lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour son disciple.

_« Stiles, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? J'espère que tu es en forme. »_

_« Super Morell, tu vas me tuer ! »_ L'ado grogna _« Je dois faire quels étirements ? »_

_« Tu les faits tous. Ensuite tu relaxes tes muscles tout en les étirant comme je t'ai montré et enfin tu finis par une série double de 20 tractions. »_

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et commença ses exercices. Il étira d'abord ses bras, effectuant de petites rotations circulaires, idem pour son cou et ses jambes. Il s'assoit à même le sol et se vida l'esprit. Il écarta ses jambes, jusqu'à faire le grand écart et se pencha en avant, son nez frôlant le sol puis il se releva doucement toujours dans la même position, il fit cela 5 fois et se releva. Il se détendit automatiquement et Marin, dos à lui, en profita pour lui lancer un poignard en direction de son flanc droit.

Stiles se retourna et attrapa le couteau avant de sourire à son entraîneur.

_« A quoi tu joues Morell ? »_

_« Je te teste Stiles. Nous allons nous battre, tous les deux. »_

_« Euh… D'accord. »_

La femme ne se fit pas attendre et s'élança sur l'ado. Elle lui mit force de coup de poings mais Stiles ne rendait que quelques coups. Il analysait comme à son habitude à toute vitesse et donna un coup de pieds à Marin doublé d'une légère impulsion qui la fit voler. Elle se rattrapa à temps grâce à l'un de ses golem. Stiles sourit et sorti les deux Beretta coincés dans sa ceinture et visa d'un œil. Il ajusta son angle de tire et une balle fusa touchant directement le golem qui ne faiblit pas. Stiles envoya une seconde balle qui se logea dans la poitrine de la statue d'argile qui se figea puis se liquéfia.

_« Nous allons nous arrêter là. Je pense vraiment que tu peux te mesurer contre Derek sans craindre pour ta vie. Mais tu as encore un long chemin devant toi. »_

_« T'inquiète, c'est cool ça ! »_

L'adolescent sourit et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les vagues énergies environnantes et se détendit. Il se massa les épaules et rangea ses armes. Il salua Morell et remonta pour le cours de mathématiques avancé.

oOOo

Scott attendait son meilleur ami contre son casier, visiblement irrité. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui et ça lui pesait. Il voulait retrouver son meilleur pote bizarre et humain, stupide et drôle mais pour lui, Stiles avait changé.

_« Scott ! »_ Cria l'hyperactif pour la 3e fois. _« T'as pas l'air bien. Ce soir soirée pizzas et Call Of sur ma Play ? »_

_« Ouais, j'apporte les twix. »_ Mais dans ces moment-là, il lui semblait bien retrouver son Stiles.

Ils entrèrent en cours et s'assirent devant sans un mot. Durant le cours, Stiles continuait ses pitreries pour faire rire Scott qui lui semblait bien trop morose.

_« Scott »_ chuchota-t-il _« Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air triste en ce moment… Tu peux en parler à ton vieux pote Stilinski hein ! »_

_« McCall, Stilinski, 3 heures de retenue pour vous. »_

Les deux compères se sourirent et firent mine de suivre le cours.

oOOo

La pause déjeuner arriva rapidement et Stiles pu enfin retrouver Lydia, Erica & Allison qui étaient déjà assises. Un vague malaise flotta.

En effet, les jeunes filles discutèrent de leur petite opération commando de l'enfer. Lydia comptait bien sûr sur sa fête d'Halloween. Erica avait partagé ses impressions sur son alpha et sur le fait qu'il suivait trop Stiles du regard pour que ce soit vrai et innocent. Mais l'un des concerné apparut et elles changèrent de sujet.

_« Lyly ! Oh mon dieu, t'es trop jolie aujourd'hui. Putain Rica, ça fait perpète nan ? Il est où mon baobab ? »_

_« __ Ton baobab ? »_ Elle se retint de rire. _« Tu veux dire Boyd ? Il est parti chercher nos plateaux. »_

_« Han, le gentleman ! Flappy Jak ! »_

Stiles se leva et sauta au cou de Jackson qui l'éloigna rapidement en grognant. Il se baissa et fit un léger bisou sur la joue de Lydia avant de s'asseoir près de Stiles. Isaac vint un peu plus tard avec Scott à son côté. Boucle d'or prit place en face de Jackson et Scott à gauche de Stiles. Erica et Boyd à côtés étaient en face d'Allison qui elle était en face de Danny.

Le repas pu commencer mais ce fut sans compter sur Jackson et Isaac qui se lancèrent des petit-pois à la gueule parce que soi-disant l'un était meilleur que l'autre au Lacrosse.

_« Cherchez pas les gars, je joue mieux que vous hein. I'm Batmaaaaaaan ! »_ Cria Stiles qui se redressa sur ses deux pieds attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

_« Oh, tu sais que tout le monde a remarqué que t'étais dingue ? » _argua Jack

_« Les gens ont les emmerdes assez profond pour qu'ils ne puissent se relever. Après tout je suis si éblouissante »_ termina d'achever Lydia.

Si bien que tout le monde détourna les yeux, de peur d'attirer son courroux.

Danny parlait arcs avec Aly, Isaac se battait avec Jack's, Boyd et Erica se câlinait tandis que Scott parlait avec Stiles et Lydia. La joyeuse tablée faisait un boucan énorme et personne ne pouvait échapper aux insultes des lycaons de la bande. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous pendant une heure avant de revenir à leurs activités. Lacrosse pour les garçons et matages obscènes pour les filles.

Les garçons entrèrent en jouant des coudes dans le vestiaire. Finstock de mauvais poil les attendait déjà, une sucette à la bouche.

_« Les fillettes ! Vous allez vous grouiller oui ? C'est pas fini votre séance make-up ? Bon ramenez tous vos culs ici, j'ai à parler. Le prochain match est décisif les filles. Vous perdez, et je vous le jure... Vous perdez vos petits bijoux c'est clair ? Je veux McCall, Lahey, Jackson…. En première ligne et faites pas vos chochottes pour l'amour du ciel. Bien allez, 20 tours de terrains. »_

Les gars sortirent en grommelant vers le stade qui était boueux dû aux précédentes pluies. Stiles se colla à Jackson pour courir, une sorte de compétition tacite avait lieu entre ces deux-là. Mais finalement les deux avaient fini par arrêter et parler.

_« Tu viens quand pour nous faire une démonstration Sis ? »_

_« Ta gueule Flappy-Jak. Ce soir »_ Le sourire de l'adolescent avait un côté malsain que Jackson n'avait pas envie d'explorer.

oOOo

Comme toujours, à 16 heures tapantes ce jour-là, Derek attendait sa meute au grand complet. Les adolescent ne tardèrent pas à arriver et chacun monta dans une voiture. Mais il vit Scott monter avec Stiles et en déduis donc qu'il sera là ce soir. Il démarra sa camaro avec Isaac et vingt minutes plus tard, les joyeux lurons arrivèrent au manoir Hale. Peter était assis sur les marches du perron, une lueur sadique mêlée à ses yeux opalins. Il était en short et débardeur. Il regarda les adolescent et leur dirent de se changer. Tous avaient leurs tenues sauf Stiles. Il demanda simplement un short de sport à Derek et parti se changer. Tous avaient chaussés leurs baskets, leurs débardeurs et short ou jogging excepté Stiles qui enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes.

_« C'est mieux pour moi. »_

Ils rigolèrent tous, sauf Peter qui le jaugea durement.

_« Bon, footing pendant vingt minutes puis retour ici, pompes échauffements bref comme d'habitude. Vous suivrez Derek. Stiles…. Tu t'adapteras. »_

Ils opinèrent tous et prirent leur sentier habituel. Stiles n'avait pas trop de mal à suivre la cours qui était rapide, mais pas à vitesse lycanthrope. Derek revint vers la demeure et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

_« 100 pompes »_ claqua la voix puissante de Derek. Tous les adolescent se mirent au travail. Même Lydia qui arrivait à les faire avec une facilité déconcertante.

_« Maintenant échauffez-vous, les combats vont commencer. Chacun prendra l'adversaire qu'il voudra et utilisera les armes qu'il voudra. »_

Chacun des membres étirèrent leurs membres et les combats commencèrent. Scott disputait la place de vainqueur contre Jackson. Ce match se solda par un ex-aequo, tous deux étant sortis de la limite du terrain. Le second match opposa Boyd à Derek. Le bêta donna quelque mal à Derek qui fut légèrement blessé mais il gagna tout de même en faisant valdinguer son adversaire. Le troisième match opposait Lydia et Erica. Lydia avait revêtu des mitaines de cuir noires. Le combat commença. Il semblait alors que Lydia avait une force décuplée. Elle décrocha la mâchoire d'Erica et s'acharna sur la jeune louve, elle se releva et balança ses cheveux pour prouver sa supériorité. Erica fut déçue mais elle félicita chaleureusement son amie. Danny et Allison eurent un combat particulier, un combat à distance. Les deux amis se lancèrent des flèches inoffensives mais le premier touché avait perdu. Allison remporta la partie haut la main. Isaac vint cependant féliciter l'hawaïen pour sa prestation.

Stiles regardait chaque match avec un intérêt vif et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Peter lui demanda de se battre contre lui.

Stiles, pieds nus enleva son t-shirt sous les yeux attentifs de la meute.

Peter fit étinceler ses yeux et rôda autour de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sortit fit une impulsion en l'air et se retrouva à quelques millimètre de Peter qui bloqua son coup de pied. Stiles redonna une impulsion qui brûla la main du loup et il recula. Il courut alors sur le bêta et concentra une quantité électrique dans son poing droit, qui s'abattit durement sur la pommette du loup. Cette blessure le brûla aussi et Stiles ferma les yeux. Il inspira doucement et se souleva de quelques centimètres. Il ouvrit des yeux verts émeraude et marcha lentement vers le béta. Peter ne se découragea pas et trouva même l'adolescent fascinant. Il marcha à son tour et trancha l'abdomen de l'ado de ses griffes. Stiles poussa un petit gémissement et plaqua sa main sur sa plaie. Il reconcentra ses impulsions et lui donnèrent un aspect, celui d'une lance toute aussi verte que ses yeux. Sans ouvrir les yeux il courut jusqu'à Peter qui trouva cela trop simple et lui trancha la tête.

Un cri d'effroi retentit et un lourd silence accusateur déviait vers l'oncle lorsque soudain, un cri à hurler de douleur frappa l'air. Stiles venait de le transpercer au ventre à l'aide de sa lame. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et d'une impulsion il se retrouva devant le loup. D'un claquement de doigts la lance brûla, consumant alors le corps de Peter. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et Peter était par terre le visage livide.

_« C'était quoi ça ? »_ Grogna l'alpha.

_« Mon pouvoir. Lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux, vous avez tous été enfermé dans mon illusion, une dimension parallèle. »_

Silence.

Stiles se retourna et s'approcha de Peter qui était toujours par terre. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son avant-bras. Peter releva la tête et lui sourit. Il se releva et se tourna vers Derek.

_« Il a été bien entraîné. »_

_« Merci. J'adore qu'on vante mes mérites. Stiles, fais tes exercices maintenant. »_

Tout le monde se tourna en direction de la voix familière et tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Marin se tenait devant eux, un sourire satisfait collé au visage et un regard de fierté envers son disciple. Stiles s'assieds par terre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs il devait automatiquement la catalyser puis la renfermer sinon il deviendrait incontrôlable.

Derek qui avait assisté au match resta pensif et légèrement admiratif. Stiles était devenu un magnifique guerrier et pendant un instant, sur son avant-bras droit il aperçut des volutes noires, bleues, vertes et rouges se dessiner et grandir de la base de son poignet jusqu'à mi avant-bras. Cependant elles s'étaient effacées presque aussitôt. Lydia resta pensive quelques moments et regarda alors son alpha. Il lui semblait qu'il avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux lorsque Stiles s'était dénudé et elle rangea ce détail dans un coin de sa tête.

Marin s'approcha du groupe et parla.

_« Pendant deux mois, j'ai fait travailler Stiles avec ardeur exploitant ses dons qui seront bientôt révélés. Les illusions qu'il produit ne sont qu'à leur stade premier. Lorsqu'elles auront atteint leurs niveaux optimal, elles occuperont 5 mondes cosmologiques correspondant à la création d'une dimension parallèle, mais ce processus lui pompe toute énergie alors il ne doit l'utiliser qu'en extrême recours. Stiles est puissant et il suffit d'un instant de perdition pour qu'il n'échappe à tout contrôle. Dans moins de deux mois, vous allez faire face à quelque chose d'inhumainement puissant. Restez sur vos gardes._

_Lydia et Allison, continuez votre entraînement. Lydia, continue sur ta lancée et développe ton don. Allison, la chasse fait partie de ton sang et de ta nature, utilise-le à bon escient. Derek tu auras besoin de ces deux femmes avec toi. Protège tes bétas et soit vigilant. Fais leur confiance. »_

La jeune femme souffla et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

_« Tu pars Marin n'est-ce pas ? »_ Stiles était toujours dans cette position et avait les yeux fermés. Il fronça les sourcils et se releva.

_« Je dois partir. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que tu avais à apprendre. A toi de continuer sur cette lancée. Tes actes guideront ta destinée.»_

Marin claqua des doigts et ferma les yeux. Il se forma alors un mannequin d'argile et de bois.

_« Il t'assistera pendant les entraînements. Je dois y aller maintenant. Protégez-vous tous, ne laissez pas la peur vous guider inutilement. Vous êtes une meute soudée. Lydia, ne faiblit jamais. »_

Elle se retourna et avança près des bois.

_« Merci Morell. »_ Elle ferma fortement les yeux afin de retenir ses larmes et disparu dans un bruissement de feuilles.

oOOo 

A l'orée de Beacon Hills :

Quincy attendait depuis 10 minutes déjà lorsqu'elle apparut.

_« Marin… »_ Il alla près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. _« Nous devons nous cacher, bientôt ils repèreront ma présence. »_

_« Je l'ai dissimulée. Ne perdons pas de temps Quincy. Il nous attend. Nous devons protéger leurs arrières. »_

oOOo

L'entrainement s'était fini sur une touche assez morose et Stiles accompagné de Scott rentrèrent chez lui. L'hyperactif se jeta sur son lit et Scott sur la chaise de bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps.

_« T'as changé Stiles. »_

_« En bien ou pas ? »_

_« J'ai l'impression de te perdre. »_

_« En pas bien alors. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? J'ai fait un truc de mal ? »_

_« Non. Mais t'es plus le même quoi. Enfin bref, on fait une soirée entre pote comme avant toute ces conneries. 4 fromages pour toi ? »_

_« Ouais, prends large et double ratio de fromage. J'vais chercher les cannettes de coca. »_

Scott prit son portable et commanda les pizzas avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Stiles arriva quelques minutes après, les bras chargés de malbouffe en tout genre et de sourire niaisement avant d'ouvrir son pc et de chercher le nouvel X-Men qui venait de sortir.

oOOo

Quincy et Marin étaient à l'abri des regards dans un entrepôt de la zone industrielle, il était entouré de sorbiers et de pièges en tout genre.

Une ombre fila dans la pénombre et ils reconnurent l'instigateur de l'entraînement de Stiles. Quincy s'inclina poliment et Morell ne put retenir une exclamation surprise.

_« John ?! »_

oOOo

Les pizzas complètement englouties, les deux garçons s'étaient assis sur le lit, l'ordinateur en face d'eux à grignoter tout et n'importe quoi, des twix, des skittles, des chips…. La chambre était une vrai porcherie adolescente et ils ne s'en plaignirent pas. Sauf lorsque l'alpha frappa au carreau de la fenêtre. Stiles souffla de mécontentement et grogna. Comment osait-il déranger sa petite virée entre pote ?

_« Quoi encore Derek ? Tu vois pas que je suis en train de regarder X-Men avec Scott. »_

_« Il y a eu un autre meurtre. »_

* * *

**Voilà! Je suis pas super contente de ce chapitre hein ! Breffons, voilà qui deviens intéressant et un chouia plus compliqué ah ah! Reviews? Bisous.**

**Harlequins**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà avec l'avant dernière partie de cette fiction. Je sais que ce chapitre c'est fait vachement désiré et j'en suis désolée. Mais maintenant il est là et il y a plein plein d'action et autres qui vont vous statufier sur place. Enfin de l'action lol. Voilà je vous aime, bisous à vous.**

**Disclaimer:**** TW ne m'appartient pas (fuck)**

**Musique:**** Freak Show, Howling - Abingdon Boys School**

** West Coast- Lana Del Rey**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Predictions.**

_« Il y a eu nouveau meurtre »_ murmura Derek, grave.

Stiles bondit sur ses deux pieds et secoua Scott comme un prunier. Il fallait faire vite avant que son père n'arrive sur les lieux. Il savait qu'il devait y être avant eux. Il jeta un regard croulant à l'alpha et sourit.

_« Derekynet ! Emmène-nous là-bas. »_

Derek ne répondit pas et roula des yeux, en lançant de temps à autres quelque menace et borborygme.

oOOo

_« Morell, tu n'as pas le temps de t'extasier sur le fait que je sois au courant. »_ Il se passa la main sur le visage, exaspéré _« Crois moi, j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi. Et d'après ce que je sais, ça va être très moche. On n'a pas le temps. Tu vas devoir te la jouer serrer pour éloigner Stiles de la ville le jour de son anniversaire. C'est-à-dire dans moins de deux mois. »_

oOOo 

Stiles se tenait droit comme un i, observant, analysant chaque trace de lacération sur le corps, chaque goutte de sang au sol et sur les murs. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Bientôt ses jambes avancèrent. Il se maintint un peu vouté et les yeux toujours fermés il marcha à travers les nombreux morceaux de chair maculant le sol. Il s'arrêta sous les visages anxieux des deux lycanthropes et frôla de ses doigts l'un des murs. Son corps légèrement arqué se redressa et il ouvrit des yeux d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant. Il marcha jusqu'à faire face aux deux loups et décrivit d'une voix lente et rauque comment c'était déroulé le meurtre.

_« Le Ragnarök bientôt vous touchera. »_ Il pointa un doigt fin et frêle sur le torse de Derek et lui donna une légère impulsion _« A mon hôte on arrachera l'âme lors du combat. De là naîtra le Chaos… De la perdition émergera le Chaos et la perte. »_

L'hyperactif referma les yeux et aussitôt s'évanouit. Scott mû d'un réflexe lupin se saisit de son meilleur ami _« Putain Derek, tu m'expliques ? »_

_« Amenons-le chez Deaton, il nous expliquera peut-être. »_

oOOo 

Zone industrielle de Beacon Hills :

Marin observa tour à tour les deux hommes en face d'elle et soupira.

_« Marin, on dit que le Ragnarök sera causé par les descendants du dieu Loki. »_

_« Quel est le rapport avec Stiles ? »_

_« Quelles créatures surnaturelles sont des descendant de Fenrir ? »_

Marin observa John comme si il était fou et sénile. Elle réfléchit et la lumière ce fit dans sa tête «_ Ce n'est pas possible… Les lycanthropes et les Shape shifters. »_

Quincy hocha gravement la tête et tourna son regard vers elle. _« Ouais Morell, on est dans la merde. On est vraiment dans la putain de merde. Il va y avoir du grabuge sous peu. J'ai retrouvé une Norn (1) appelée Olivia. Elle a l'âge de Stiles et pour en savoir plus, elle sera intégrée au lycée. D'après elle, la perte d'un enfant de Fenrir provoquera la fin du monde. »_

_« Mais qui ? Je ne comprends pas. »_

John la saisit par les épaules et ancra son regard au plus profond des yeux marrons _« Stiles a nourrit pour lui une obsession presque malsaine. Il l'a caché sous mon toit, m'a menti à son propos…. La liste est longue. »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible. »_

_« Oh que si Marin. »_

_« C'est pour ça que Claudia m'a dit de le protéger ? »_

_« C'est l'Einheri. Celui constitue l'armée, celui qui est son pilier, son ancre. Stiles a besoin de lui comme tous ceux qui l'entourent. »_

John acquiesça et se détourna, trop de choses du passé venaient d'être déterrés. Il siffla lentement et une jeune femme petite et brune sortit de l'ombre.

_« Olivia, voilà Marin Morell. »_

_« Enchantée. Vous êtes le guide du Chaos. »_

_« Je te remercie du titre. »_

_« De rien. Je dois rencontrer les deux Valkyries de l'Einheri. »_

_« Et qui donc ? »_

_« Lydia Martin et Allison Argent. »_

_« Lydia est une Valkyrie ? »_

_« Oui. La plus puissante de sa lignée. N'as-tu donc pas vu sa toute-puissance ? »_

_« Si mais… Lydia Martin ? »_

_« Les apparences sont trompeuses. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer tous. »_

oOOo 

Deaton observa le corps livide de Stiles allongé sur un brancard dans l'arrière clinique. Les détails s'emboitaient parfaitement dans sa tête. Il semblerait que ses dons s'amplifient.

Il fit respirer des herbes à l'hyperactif qui s'éveilla brusquement._ « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

_« Tu t'es évanoui pauvre inconscient ! »_ rugit alors l'alpha.

_« Tu nous as carrément fait flippé Stiles »_ argumenta son ami.

_« Je suis… tombé dans les vapes ? »_

Deaton s'avança et lui expliqua _« Tu as utilisé trop de puissance. Ton corps n'a pas supporté le contrecoup. Tu dois impérativement te reposer. »_

_« Stiles.. »_ grogna l'alpha _« Tu as intérêt à écouter ce que Deaton te dis. »_

Le jeune adolescent acquiesça lentement et descendit de son perchoir. Il sortit de la clinique vétérinaire à la suite de ses amis lycanthropes et un frisson parcouru son échine. Plusieurs hurlements se firent entendre et trois loups énormes, dont celui qui avait attaqué Derek jaillirent de l'ombre. Une chape de brume s'abattit sur le parking et les deux loups se mirent en position d'attaque, griffes et crocs sortis.

Derek se tourna vers l'adolescent et l'insurgea de rentrer dans la bâtisse. L'hyperactif refusa catégoriquement, il n'allait pas les laisser ainsi.

Le loup aux chaines et aux yeux d'argent s'approcha et grogna, la bave s'écoulait toujours de sa gueule monstrueuse. Sous les yeux ébahis de Scott il reprit forme humaine et fit une courbette. «_ Mes chers ami, Je me nomme Fennir et je suis là pour vous tuez. Enfin pas toi Stiles. »_ Il se recula légèrement et d'un signe de tête ordonna aux loups autour de lui d'attaquer.

Derek s'élança le premier et d'un coup de griffes trancha une patte agile, celle d'un loup gris. Un grondement sortit de la bouche animale et il recula, surpris de la puissance de ce son.

Un loup brun prit Scott pour cible, il courut vers le jeune béta et planta ses crocs dans la main droite de l'ado. Il lui déchiqueta une partie de la main avant de repartir à l'assaut. Scott essuya le coup en esquivant rapidement mais sa blessure le faisait souffrir.

Fennir ayant la voie libre s'avança vers l'hyperactif.

_« Oh, le lapin est pris. S'en est presque trop facile. »_

_« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre »_ argumenta le plus jeune.

Il se concentra et façonna à l'aide de sa magie deux épées tranchantes. Il les regarda luire sous les reflets lunaires et sauta. Il avait une vue dégagée du loup qui souriait pleinement presque attendri par la naïveté de l'autre. Le loup rit et sauta tout aussi haut. D'un coup de griffe il coupa son vis-à-vis et lui donna un coup de pied. Déstabilisé, Stiles se reprit et retomba au sol. Il colmata sa plaie et s'élança à l'assaut. Les deux épées tournoyaient autour de lui. Dans un ballet frénétique il attaqua, en le touchant légèrement aux bras et au visage. De minuscules coupures qui n'entravaient en rien son adversaire. Il entendit un couinement de douleur et détourna la tête. Scott était par terre, la main dans un sale état. Il préféra abandonner son combat et aida son ami.

D'une impulsion puissante il envoya valser le loup brun contre une voiture, la déformant. N'ayant pas fini avec lui, une même impulsion verte l'envoya en l'air. Le loup était balloté comme une poupée de chiffon en l'air. Les yeux de l'adolescent prirent la même teinte verte émeraude et trancha sans remords et d'un coup deux des pattes du loup, le laissant agonisant sur le sol poussiéreux de parking.

Derek lui étaient focalisé sur les mouvements à répéter. Il entreprit de jouer sur sa vitesse avantageuse et réussit à le ralentir quelque peu.

Stiles s'avança jusqu'à Fennir, la même lueur aux yeux et le jeune loup rit aux éclats.

_« C'est bien. Oui ! Montre-moi le Chaos, celui même qui coule dans tes veines ! »_

Sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles inconscient de ses mouvements fut revêtu d'une armure noire onyx et d'un manteau long et vert clair, manche courte ainsi que des bottes noires. Sous ses pieds, de légères ondes brillantes le faisaient avancer. Il ne marchait plus, il flottait. D'une impulsion brève et rapide il arriva au nez de Fennir et Le propulsa contre un des murs de la clinique. Quatre anneaux verts et noirs s'attachèrent aux bras et aux jambes du loup. L'hyperactif, toujours incontrôlé arracha chacune des chaînes l'entravant. D'une rage muette il s'amusa à arracher chaque anneau d'argent, chaque boucle qui retenait prisonnier l'esprit du loup.

Après que chaque chaîne eut été enlevée Fennir fut considérablement affaibli.

Derek venait à fatiguer. Il fut consterné par la métamorphose de l'adolescent, si perturbé qu'il ne vit pas le loup l'envoyer valser loin dans les bois. Le jeune loup argenté couru jusqu'à son maître et bouscula d'une force phénoménale Stiles qui fut légèrement instable et qui perdu de son pouvoir.

Une chape rouge et bleu enroula les trois loups qui disparurent sous les yeux hébétés de Scott, le regard hagard de Stiles et l'œillade noire de Derek.

Amochés tous les trois entrèrent à nouveau dans la clinique pour être soignés par Deaton.

oOOo 

A la sortie d'un cinéma de Beacon Hills, au même moment.

La meute avait décidé de se faire une sortie au cinéma. Lydia avait eu l'idée suite à leur entraînement, pour qu'ils puissent tous se détendre. Cependant, à la fin du film tous les bétas de Derek se mirent à hurler de douleur. Derek venait encore de se faire attaquer, ils se mirent directement à la poursuite de la souffrance. Ne sachant où aller.

Ne restait donc plus que Lydia et Alison.

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune Argent lorsqu'un bruit attira l'attention de la chasseuse. Elle fit volte-face et un bruit sifflant impacta son pare-brise.

Lydia recula un peu alarmée avant de sortir ses fameuses mitaines de cuir. Deux jeunes sortirent de l'ombre et se découvrirent. Les jeunes filles ne les reconnaissaient pas du tout. Les deux hommes changèrent de formes et revêtirent l'apparence des deux combattantes. Sans plus attendre, Alison ouvrit la boîte à gant à travers la vitre brisée et se saisit de son arbalète ainsi que d'un pistolet chargé.

Lydia couru sans plus attendre au-devant de sa forme copiée et lui asséna un coup de pied. Faisant voler et gémir la pâle copie. Sans plus attendre et continua l'avalanche de coup sur la jeune forme au sol, ne s'attendant surtout pas à une telle puissance, une pluie de coup de poing s'abattaient à présent sur le Shape shifter qui céda sous les nombreux coups de la rouquine.

Un jeune fil blanc fut rattaché à sa mainte blanche avant de s'enrouler à son poignet et de disparaitre, laissant au sol un tas de cendres blanches. La rouquine interloquée n'osait bouger et laissa donc Alison face à sa forme.

Le Shape shifter semblait plus expérimenté que le l'autre et sortit deux couteaux à cran d'arrêt. Il s'élança vers la jeune brune. La jeune Argent visa deux flèches de son arbalète que son opposant esquiva avec grâce avant de changer de forme. Il prit celle de Scott. La jeune chasseresse hésita puis couru jusqu'à lui, les balles s'entrechoquèrent.

_« Je ne suis pas un débutant Alison Argent, si tu veux m'abattre, il va falloir plus que ça. » _Le Shape shifter reprit l'apparence de sa mère tout de suite après et lui sourit. Alison complètement déstabilisée baissa sa garde et se mangea un coup de taser qui l'évanouit légèrement.

Lydia sortit de sa torpeur et fixa d'un œil méchant l'homme qui reprit sa vraie forme.

_« C'est un coup bas. »_

_« C'est un combat, il n'est pas toujours loyal Mlle Martin. Maintenant, je vais vous abattre. Vous êtes une Valkyrie très puissante, votre existence est un problème. »_

_« Je- quoi ? Vous rigolez. Je suis une Banshee. »_

_« Oh non. Eh bien, vous mourrez dans l'ignorance. Adieu Lydia. Puisse Héla (2) vous être favorable. »_

La jeune blonde vénitienne chercha vaillamment un plan pour déjouer ses tours et aperçut du coin de l'œil le pistolet trôner dans le tas de cendres quelques mètres plus loin. Elle calcula combien de temps elle avait avant d'échouer. A peine une minute, ça allait être tendu.

Elle vit la poubelle près d'elle et la souleva d'un bras puissant et la balança à l'homme face à elle. Elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au pistolet avant de trébucher. Ses pieds étaient reliés à une corde en or qui lui brulait les chevilles. Elle cria à travers le brouillard de larmes et s'évanouit.

Son poignet se mit à scintiller et les cendres reprirent forme. Un halo blanc entourait le corps du décédé Shape shifter. Il attrapa le pistolet et tira deux balles à son ex-acolyte qui s'effondra au sol, impuissant.

Le Shape shifter disparut dans le même halo blanc dans lequel il était apparu et un autre lien blanc serpenta sur le poignet de la rousse. Son corps vola en cendres blanches…

oOOo 

Derek, Stiles et Scott étaient à l'intérieur de la clinique et ils virent une horde de loups barges courir vers eux, enfin plutôt vers Derek qui grogna de mécontentement.

_« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… »_ Ajouta l'hyperactif, un peu sonné de son précédent combat qui était en parti oublié.

_« Où sont Lydia et Alison ? » _demanda Deaton, inquiet.

_« Euh… »_ Jackson se gratta l'arrière du crâne. _« Disons qu'on les a laissés près du cinéma pourquoi ? »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con ma parole ! Appelez-les. Maintenant »_ Hurla le jeune alpha hors de lui.

Tous les bétas prirent leurs portables et tombèrent à plusieurs reprises sur le répondeur. Derek se rongeait les sangs intérieurement. Il ordonna à la meute de se diriger vers le cinéma de l'autre côté de la ville.

oOOo 

Une forte odeur de sang et de cendres avaient conduit les loups devant le cinéma. Au sol gisait Lydia, les chevilles brulées à vif et Alison, encore dans les vapes de son électrocution.

Derek s'agenouilla près des deux tas de cendres et les renifla. Ils avaient l'odeur de la mort et celle de Lydia était mélangée à celle-ci.

Jackson releva sa petite amie et découvrit son bras où d'étranges runes étaient inscrites en blanc et pourpres. Ornant et tournoyant autour du bras pâle de la jeune fille.

_« Mais putain »_ s'exclama-t-il _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »_

Personne ne répondit, trop occupés à remettre de l'ordre dans la petite ruelle. Stiles s'approcha de Derek, qui continuait à renifler le tas de cendres au sol. Il s'agenouilla à même le sol et prit une poignée des poussières candides.

Ses yeux prirent l'étrange lueur verte à nouveau et il se leva, s'approchant de Lydia.

_« La jeune fille, descendante humaine, Valkyrie désigné entrainera les âmes vaincues lors du Ragnarök. Elle guidera ses macabres poupées lors du champ de bataille, chevauchant alors la horde de loup qu'elle contrôle. Alltaf það binda sál hans til fjötruðu hans með Óðni á Ragnarökum (3). »_

La lumière verte quitta les yeux de Stiles qui lâcha brutalement le bras pâle. _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »_

* * *

** Notes**

**(1)Norn : Une Norn est une voyante qui tisse et prédit l'avenir.**

**(2) Héla : Héla règne sur le monde des morts Helleim. C'est la fille de Loki et on la considère comme la mort elle-même.**

**(3) Alltaf það binda sál hans til fjötruðu hans með Óðni á Ragnarökum : A jamais elle liera son âme à ses captifs servant Odin lors du Ragnarök. N'ayant pas trouvé l'alphabet du vieux norrois j'ai pris l'islandais, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, désolé.**

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews?**


End file.
